Blood Shadows
by moonfeather58
Summary: The alliance is again in danger. A rabbit outlawed is born and driven away and a wise seer finds out more about himself in the sequel to New Dawn. The shadows come more dangerous than before. See my profile for complete summary.
1. Reunion

**AN: Keeralie Starflight here's the first chapter of Blood Shadows, sequel to New Dawn.**

**Fiver is going to be a major character in this book. Blackstone and his rabbits plus the alliance will also be part of this story. Possibly the freed rabbits of Shining Wire Warren may make an appearance. Not sure yet about what, if any, role the rabbits of sadness will play.**

**Yes Hazel and the other's order still stands referring to Blackstone's rabbits and seers I'm sad to say.**

* * *

**Reunion**

"Kosetsu?" Shingetsu breathed as his snowfall's scent once again filled his nostrils after so long. He'd recognize his mate anywhere but it was hard for him to believe that she was now free from her icy prison that Frith had trapped her in for so long. She looked the same as ever if not a little shaky on her paws from being held in one form for centuries. Her emerald eyes shone with happiness as she looked upon her mate. The new moon and his snowfall were together again.

"Shingetsu how I've missed you," Kosetsu said nuzzling noses with her mate before collapsing to the ground.

"How is the warren?" Shingetsu asked Shadepaw who had just returned from informing the rabbits that their master's snowfall was free.

"They appear to be improving master. Some are still sick and shaky but they're recovering in their burrows. Hopefully they'll be right as snow once they've had time to recover."

Shingetsu nodded and sighed. It had been a long six months for him trapped in Brimstone with Blizzard draining him of his power and energy. Though Blizzard was dead and he had returned home to the Shadow Land he was still weak from his ordeal and would need time to heal and get over what he went through. However he knew he'd never forget what Frith and Blizzard had done to him but at least that crazy rabbit was dead and wouldn't trouble anyone anymore.

"How are my seers?"

"Sleeping master in Moonblossom's burrow. None of them have awakened from their slumber."

"Let them be. They used up a lot of energy to kill Blizzard and free me. Come find me when they awaken."

"Yes master. What about Kosetsu?"

"Help me take her to the frozen pool. We both need to heal and rest. I don't want anyone bothering her or me as I'm afraid I'm still weak and shaky."

Shadepaw nodded and he helped his master support Kosetsu and the three rabbits made their way to the frozen pool. Shingetsu and Shadepaw helped Kosetsu onto the ice where it cracked and they fell into the water. Shingetsu quickly threw on his heating ability and the water turned hot so that Kosetsu could get some warmth after being trapped in ice for centuries. Shadepaw clambered out onto the ice and walked back to shore which was only a few yards from his master.

"Do you need anything else master?"

"No Shadepaw. Please spread word around the warren that I don't want anyone bothering me or Lady Kuu. Not even Prince Rainbow if he comes for a visit. And thank you," he called at the retreating captain. Shadepaw paused and turned back to nod before making his way back to Inle Warren.

* * *

Two rabbits were playing a game of bobstones while two other rabbits sat on either side of the challenger watching the game intently. Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion had reunited with Silver after coming to the Shadow Land and were pleased to see that their old friend and Owsla member was doing well. Silver and Bigwig had both been officers of Sandleford Warren before they had left due to Fiver's vision that man would destroy Sandleford. They had been the only two Owsla members to flee with the outcasts; a group of rabbits not strong, clever or fast enough to get positions in the Owsla and had gone in search of a new home in the high hills which had been another of Fiver's visions.

Their journey had been plagued with danger from the day they set out for a new home. They had almost been arrested by Captain Holly, Fiver and Pipkin had nearly been killed by a dog, Bigwig had nearly lost his life in Shining Wire Warren, then he'd volunteered to go into Efrafa to help bring back a group of does for Watership Down and had nearly been killed in the fight with Woundwort when Efrafa had attacked his warren. The veteran of many fights and Owsla Captain had grown old and tired and after their last battle with a mad rabbit created by Frith at a warren called Brimstone he had chosen to die rather than have immortality as offered by the Black Rabbit. It was finally nice to be able to just relax and not have to worry about any more battles. Hawkbit and Dandelion who had been in the Watership Down Owsla and have become friends of Bigwig had followed their friend and Captain to the Shadow Land for as Hawkbit muttered to Dandelion while they had sat amidst the destruction of Brimstone "someone's got to bother old Biggy in death and it will be no fun without him here," which had earned a snort of amusement from Dandelion and a cuff from Bigwig before all three rabbits had died and followed Shingetsu into the Shadow Land where they had been turned over to a rabbit named Dawn before Shingetsu had gone off on important business.

"Have you seen Hazel Silver?" Bigwig asked.

"No Bigwig I haven't. He's dead?"

"Yes. He died in the Battle of Brimstone."

"That's a shame. What happened?"

"Hazel, Groundsel, Campion and Lightstone ordered all seers to be killed if they were born into any part of the alliance. Hazel told us to kill Spot but I couldn't do it. I let Fiver take Spot and disappear and nearly got killed by Captain Holly and couple other bucks. I had to kill Holly and fatally injure the two rabbits that were attacking me before I could get away. Then I made my way to Brimstone as fast as I could."

"Bigwig came in to save the day," Dandelion said.

"That's Biggy for you. Always leading the charge into danger. Taking risks. While he'd be another Rabscuttle and Hazel another El-ahrairah," Hawkbit said.

"Anyway," Bigwig said never taking his eyes off the game as he waited for Silver's guess, "I leapt on Blizzard and did him a good number if I do say so myself when two of Blizzard's rabbits jumped me. Hawkbit and Dandelion here took one while I took the other and then we dodged attacks and weaved through the enemy, dashing hither and thither like foxes attacking as many rabbits as we could. Then the sky darkened and Frith was blocked out. Lady Kuu held Blizzard in place as an arrow shot into Blizzard and he vanished. Then the Black Rabbit offered us a choice of immortality or death and I chose death and of course these two knuckleheads followed me to the grave. I always said those two would be the death of me and it seems I was right. But it seems they are determined to follow me wherever I go."

"Why Biggy don't you know you can't get rid of us easily?" Hawkbit asked.

"We're stuck to you like two fleas to your skin mate," Dandelion said.

"Lovely," Bigwig said rolling his eyes as Silver laughed.

* * *

Fiver woke up and looked around before getting shakily to his feet. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Memories of the fight with Hazel and the others in Shining Wire Warren and Hazel's words that all seers were now exiled from the warren changed to grabbing Spot and vanishing before his son was killed and flashed to the battle of Brimstone. The last thing he remembered was the Golden Arrow glowing with moonlight disappearing into Blizzard before he and the other three seers fainted. He felt the stone under his paws and looked around the burrow before realizing they must have been taken back to Inle Warren in the Shadow Land.

_Does that mean that Shingetsu is free or is he…_

Not wanting to wake the others Fiver slowly made his way out of the burrow and into the run. A phantom appeared from the shadows and stood in front of him before turning and walking up the run, pausing only to motion with his head for Fiver to follow. The phantom rabbit said nothing as they went through the various runs of the warren before stopping before a stone wall. Fiver just looked at the wall in confusion before turning to the rabbit and shaking his head.

The phantom rabbit placed a paw on the stone wall and gold letters appeared before him. Fiver looked at the writing. It wasn't lapine, he knew that even though rabbits couldn't write down their language, but he was surprised he could read it.

_Blood and mind, mind and blood_

_Merge together beneath the storm_

_Beneath the storm the wind howls_

_The one of shadow is the eye_

_The eye of light brings forth the dawn._

The words vanished and a hole appeared before Fiver. The phantom rabbit entered and Fiver followed with slow steps as the stone became whole behind him and they vanished from the Shadow Land.

* * *

"Shingetsu is it really you?"

"It is Kosetsu. My beautiful snowfall I'll kill Frith before he touches you again."

Kosetsu shook her head and smiled at her new moon. "Shingetsu you know as well as I Frith can't be killed. It's impossible to kill a god or goddess."

"I know but I'll be damned if he imprisons you for another five hundred years!"

"Shingetsu you couldn't have known that Frith would lie to you and hold me captive for five hundred years. Even for a seer seeing that far into the future is impossible."

* * *

They climbed out of the frozen pool and Shingetsu led his mate back to his warren. They went through the runs until they came to a hollow stone burrow with an entrance to the mountain outside. Kosetsu lay down and went to sleep. As Shingetsu made to follow suit a rabbit came running towards him. The rabbit quickly bowed before rising to speak.

"What is it Timothy?" Timothy and the other rabbits who had guarded Spot had brought the young buck to Inle Warren when they had gotten news that their master had been freed of his bonds.

"Master I have bad news."

"Did Blizzard survive after all?" Shingetsu's voice cracked and he glanced worriedly back at his mate.

"No master. Fiver is missing."

* * *

"Have you searched the warren?"

"Yes master. No trace of Fiver and no rabbit has seen him since he and the other seers were taken to Moonblossom's burrow."

"If Kosetsu asks where I've gone tell her I have warren business to deal with and I'll try to be back soon."

"Yes master. But where are you going to go?"

"Perhaps Fiver went to Blackstone and his rabbits. They did offer him and the others to live there if Blizzard was destroyed after all. I should check on them any way to make sure they're alright and did promise Blackstone a visit."

Timothy nodded and watched as his master went out the hole to the mountainside before disappearing down the path. Then he settled down to serve Kosetsu in any way possible in case she woke up while Shingetsu was gone. _Lady Kuu please don't let anything else happen to my master._

* * *

Thanatos screamed in anger and with a surge of power moved the rock that held him pinned up and out of the hole before it burst into pieces and rained upon the cowering Brimstone rabbits. Thanatos floated up into the air and came to rest lightly on the ground as his eyes blazed with hatred and anger. He turned to stare at the cowering whimpering rabbits before him. Shaking to rid himself of the dirt that was on his fur he raised his paw and saw a ball of darkness hovering above it. He flung the ball at the nearest rabbit that screamed in pain and fell to the ground jerking and withering as it screamed in agony. The other rabbits dared not move or look at their young master but they jerked at their comrade's screams of pain. Finally the rabbit stopped squealing and lay still. The rabbits watched in horror and fascination as a silver collar appeared around the unlucky rabbit's neck.

Thanatos smiled and did the same to the other rabbits before him. He watched in pleasure as the collars appeared around each of the twenty rabbits before him. "Now that should control you better. Now to make sure this works…"

Thanatos looked at the first rabbit who had received his punishment. "Hmm now what I can order to you to do that will test this new power of mine?" He sat and scratched an ear in thought. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and summoned the creature to him. It was a doe of Brimstone. His smiled turned sadistic and his eyes seemed to flash in excitement and anticipation. "Kill your mate Claw."

The doe stared helplessly at Thanatos before turning pleading eyes on Claw. "Claw please don't," she begged. Claw glanced uncertainly at Thanatos. He loved his doe that was named Thyme and didn't want to harm her. She had already been through enough with being on the front of Brimstone's lines with the other does at Blizzard's orders and didn't want to see her dead.

"No," he said. "I won't kill Thyme and you can't make me."

Thanatos's smile just grew wider. At Claw's disobedience the collar tightened around his throat. The nineteen other slaves watched as four bracelets appeared each of Claw's legs and also tightened. Claw fell to the ground but refused to raise a paw towards his mate. At his continued disobedience the bracelets and collar began digging into the fur and cutting into the flesh and muscle. Blood began appearing as cuts slashed across Claw's body. He choked out a squeal as he fell to the ground and began suffocating. His nostrils flared for air and his eyes widened in terror and fear. "Oh did I forget? The longer you resist me the worse the pain gets."

Claw's terrified and painful squealing filled the air as his body jerked and twitched. More and more cuts began appearing on the helpless rabbit as he struggled in pain. "Please! Please master!"

"Are you going to kill your mate like I ordered?"

Claw shook his head and blood and froth sprang from his mouth. He felt a terrible pain in his lungs. It felt like his body was on fire. The collar and bracelets tightened ever slowly. Finally Claw knew he had no choice. Dragging his body towards his mate tears formed in his eyes as he sank his fangs into Thyme's throat and tore the fur, flesh and muscle as her dying scream filled the air. The bracelets disappeared and the collar released and settled back loosely on Claw's neck leaving him panting as he sucked in lungful after lungful of precious air to his burning body.

"The bracelets are invisible. They appear when you disobey me. Resist me, betray me, disobey me, or try to kill me and you will too suffer Claw's punishment. If you continue to disobey me you will die. Now swear your blood, lives and allegiance to me."

Trembling the twenty rabbits quickly did as their master asked; the collars slowly beginning to tighten in case they didn't swear their lives to their master. Thanatos smiled and jumped atop a stump and looked upon his slaves. "I'm glad you finally saw reason and did not hesitate to answer your master. Now get up all of you and start moving. We have a new warren to dig and more does to capture." Obediently and dejectedly the rabbits followed their master into the night.

* * *

Shingetsu came upon Blackstone and his rabbits on the bank of a river, not unlike the one that the Sandleford rabbits had crossed on their way to Watership Down seasons ago. It had only been a day and he couldn't believe they had managed to travel so quickly with twenty normal rabbits. Blackstone looked pleased to see the Black Rabbit and bowed, his rabbits following their chief's lead.

"Shingetsu you are well I hope?"

"I'm still a bit weak but will be fine when the full moon appears. The swim in the frozen pool has helped me a little as well as the number of dead rabbits who entered Inle Warren. Sadly I'm not here for a social call. Have you seen Fiver?"

"No Shingetsu. I'm afraid I haven't." Blackstone turned to his rabbits and looked at them curiously wondering if Fiver had slipped among their ranks and they just hadn't noticed. Except for Birch, none of his rabbits had seen Fiver after all or the other three seers so they wouldn't know what the seers looked like.

"It appears they haven't either. What happened?"

"Fiver is missing from Inle Warren. None of my rabbits have seen him so I wondered if he had come here to join you though I hadn't thought he would willingly leave his friends and fellow seers now that they are exiled on pain of death from their warrens. That's why I came here to check to see if perhaps he had met up with you."

"I'm sorry Shingetsu but neither my rabbits nor myself know where he is."

Shingetsu nodded but looked worried. "Well if he shows up here tell him he is to appear in Inle Warren immediately and report to me."

Blackstone nodded and bowed again. "I'll make sure of that Shingetsu. Birch and I will keep an eye out."

Shingetsu nodded in thanks and disappeared back to Inle Warren where he crept back to a sleeping Kosetsu and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Fiver followed the phantom rabbit as it proceeded down a forest path. The branches of the trees on either side merged together creating a forested tunnel and blocking out the sky. Fiver had no idea where he was being led, where he was or even who the phantom rabbit was that said not a word the entire time. Finally the path stopped at a small field and Fiver shut his eyes at the sudden bright light that seemed to emanate from all around the field and into his very being. Cowering on the ground with his ears flat against his skull while his eyes carefully stared at the ground below him he heard a voice out of the light. It seemed to be full of laughter.

"Welcome Greystorm. We have long been expecting you."


	2. New Chief

**AN: Inazuma means "lightning" in Japanese.**

**Taiyo is Japanese for "Sun".**

**Ochiba is Japanese for "fallen leaves."**

* * *

**New Chief**

The alliance made their way back to Sunstone. That was the quickest place to get healed of their injuries. The dead had been left at Brimstone. The Efrafan, Vleflain and Watershipers stayed there for a couple of weeks before making their way back to their warrens. The Efrafans had the longest journey so they left in the first half of the second week as Campion was worried about his warren in his absence. Everyone was tired from the battle and had to deal with the shock of losing Hazel.

"I can't believe Hazel-rah's dead," Buckthorn said sadly.

"Captain Holly and Bigwig as well," Speedwell added.

The Watership rabbits had just gotten back to Watership Down and were in the Honeycomb with the rest of the warren who had just received news of Hazel's death. The entire warren was saddened by the loss of Hazel. They'd also lost Holly, and Bigwig. Fiver had been banished from Watership Down as well as the other three seers.

"Where are Hawkbit and Dandelion?" Acorn asked.

The rabbits shrugged. "Is it possible they died during the battle at Brimstone?" Sunset asked.

"My heart has joined the thousand for my friend stopped running today," the rabbits chanted. Silence then filled the Honeycomb.

"Well we have to elect a new chief and a new Captain of Owsla."

"Bigwig would have been a good chief but he's dead and Fiver's exiled."

They looked up as they heard a scream of pain that was cut off. It echoed eerily down the warren. "Who was that?"

"Hyzenthlay. She was a seer too. And Hazel's orders were that all seers must die."

"Well who do we pick as Captain of Owsla?"

"What about Blackavar? He's really good with tracking."

"An Owsla Captain has to be good at a lot of things besides tracking."

"Blackavar's the only one for the job."

"What about Pipkin?"

"Pipkin's too small to be captain of anything," a rabbit named Greengrass scoffed in disgust.

"Come off it Greengrass. It isn't Pipkin's fault he was born the runt of the litter."

"Pipkin is the size of the kittens! He's also immature and a whiner. A Captain of Owsla needs to be strong and not complain when the going gets hard. He needs to be brave and a leader."

"I think Pipkin does a good job with his junior Owsla," Sunset said but Greengrass just rolled his eyes.

"A rabbit of that size is no use to the warren. He should have been left to get eaten by that dog when they escaped Sandleford."

Sunset fell as something ran into him and continued up the run and outside. "Pipkin!" Sunset shouted after the rabbit. Sunset glared at Greengrass and ran after the small buck.

"All in favor of Blackavar being Captain of Owsla say 'aye'," Buckthorn said.

With the exception of Greengrass and Willowbark all the rabbits in the honeycomb voted yes. "Well Captain Blackavar I guess you're the leader of the Watership Owsla," Buckthorn said giving a smile to the rabbit.

Blackavar said nothing. He turned and vanished down the run to his burrow. The rabbits debated over who should be chief before deciding on a rabbit named Oakleaf. Oakleaf-rah looked at the rabbits in shock that they would pick him but seemed pleased all the same. "Thanks for choosing me as your chief. I'll try to be as good as Hazel was and do my best to lead the warren." Oakleaf then turned and departed to the chief burrow

* * *

"Pipkin wait up!" Sunset called as he ran after the buck.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Pipkin don't worry about what Greengrass said."

"No he's right! I'm too small to be of any use to Watership Down. It'd be best if I left here. Bigwig's dead, Fiver's gone, Hazel's dead. Hawkbit, Dandelion and Silver are also dead as well as Captain Holly. The original rabbits of Watership Down are dying one by one."

"Fiver's not dead Pipkin. Hazel just banished him though why he did that I don't know."

"I'm not staying here if nobody wants me," Pipkin said. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

"If you want to leave okay but I'm coming with you. You can't go off alone and you'll need a friend. Friends are good to have," Sunset said looking at Pipkin. "But where are we going to go?"

"Not anywhere in the alliance. Far away from any of these warrens. I won't stay in some place where Fiver isn't allowed."

"Fiver's your friend isn't he?"

"Yeah he is. Hazel was mad to turn on Fiver."

"Well if we're going we can get away now. Everyone's down in the Honeycomb or going back to their burrows."

A couple more rabbits hopped out of the warren and looked at Pipkin and Sunset. "We're leaving too," Burdock said. "Not staying here if Pipkin's cast out and really liked Fiver."

Zeus nodded his agreement. Zeus was a quiet rabbit. "This is your home. You both were born here and you want to leave?" Sunset asked them.

"Yes. After we saw what Frith did to the Black Rabbit and finding out he made Blizzard evil we don't want to stay with a bunch of mangy idiots," Burdock said.

Sunset shook his head and sighed. He turned to stare at the setting sun and nodded. "Then let's go if we're going and may Kuu protect us." The four bucks turned and began making their way down the hill away from Watership Down.

* * *

"Welcome Greystorm. We have long been expecting you," the laughing voice said.

The phantom rabbit stirred nervously at the voice. Fiver didn't trust himself to speak. The light disappeared revealing two rabbits but they were unlike any rabbits Fiver had ever seen before in his life. He could tell the rabbits were a buck and a doe but their fur was blue and yellow and light green. The buck's eyes were pale gray and the doe's eyes were amber. It had been the doe who had spoken.

"Who… are… you?" Fiver asked.

"I am Inazuma and my mate here is Taiyo," the doe said. "We are the first rabbits and from us all other rabbits were made."

"I thought…"

"You thought that Frith made rabbits?" Taiyo asked. His voice was like water lapping at the shore. "You're wrong but also right in a way. Frith made us but it is from us that all rabbits were born."

"Frith changed our children into their different varieties. In a way he did us a favor after changing the shape and coloring of our children. By changing our children they have managed to hide better from elil and run faster than what they did before the change."

"Where are we? And who is Greystorm?"

"We're in Ether. There are three planes. The mortal plane where all animals live, the Shadow Land where all rabbits go to die and Ether that is connected to the Shadow Land by the forest path you came through."

"Ether is our home. Here there are no elil to bother us and neither Frith nor Kuu can enter. Do you feel the warmth around you Greystorm? Here we are not assaulted by the freezing cold of the Shadow Land or barraged by the seasons like on the mortal world."

"Ether is unknown to rabbits because they only believe and see in two worlds. They don't believe that third could exist. It is beyond their scope of reasoning or intelligence," Taiyo said. "Did you notice the words on the wall?"

"Yes."

"Those words don't just appear to any rabbit. Only rabbits that can see in three can see those words and enter Ether."

"Such as Shingetsu and Prince Rainbow," Inazuma said.

"I don't understand what that writing meant."

"In time you will Greystorm."

"My name's Fiver. Not Greystorm."

"Your true name is Greystorm. It has always been Greystorm. Fiver is just the name you use in the mortal world and Shadow Land," Inazuma said.

"You're the only one of your seer friends who can see in three. It's why you're more powerful than the other three seers combined."

"I don't want to be like Blizzard or Thanatos."

"You won't be. Only the pure of heart can see in three."

"Only a few are what the writing says."

"Come here Greystorm. You too," Inazuma said to the phantom rabbit.

"Place your paw upon the disc," Taiyo said and Fiver looked to see a small disc with a star on it. He did as he was told, sensing it would be impolite to not do so and felt a sharp prick of pain as a small spear erupted and pierced his paw. "Now place the paw on the phantom's neck."

The phantom rabbit made no sound but it flinched at his touch. Chains suddenly appeared and held the phantom down while its eyes shone with tears. A deep cut appeared across the poor rabbit's throat and Fiver gasped in shock as the wound began to pulse and glow red. Fiver tried to pull his paw away but a chain shot up and wrapped around the rabbit's neck and Fiver's paw holding his paw there. After ten minutes the chain holding Fiver to the phantom rabbit vanished and Fiver saw the wound on the rabbit's neck heal to normal as well as the wound on his paw. The chains holding the rabbit vanished as well into the ground.

"What happened?"

"Blood bond."

"Now connected and cannot ever be broken."

"Connected to the master."

"His life no longer his own."

Fiver shook his head. These two rabbits didn't make any sense at all. "Who is that?"

The phantom rabbit lay on the ground and Fiver, or Greystorm if that was his true name, could see the rabbit shaking in fear.

"Your servant."

"Your servant to command."

"He cannot disobey you."

"He cannot betray you."

"Now go and return to your burrow Greystorm. But do not speak of us to anyone."

"Do not tell anyone your true name."

* * *

Fiver shut his eyes as a wave of water swirled around him and the phantom rabbit and they were pushed back into the Shadow Land where Fiver opened his eyes to find himself and his servant in a small burrow back in the Shadow Land. The phantom rabbit was no longer ethereal. It was now solid with dark brown fur and white tipped ears. Its eyes were orchid. The rabbit quickly got out of Greystorm's way and cried out as it cut a paw on a jagged piece of stone. Ignoring its pain the rabbit picked up the stone in its teeth and tossed it out of the burrow entrance that led out to the mountain.

"Let me see your paw," Greystorm said to his servant. It still made him uncomfortable knowing this rabbit was his servant. He gasped in shock as a gold collar appeared around the rabbit's neck with an oak leaf etched in the collar. Shaking the rabbit turned its paw over so Fiver could peer at the flesh. There was a deep gash on the rabbit's paw. Fiver pressed a paw to it and it glowed with a white light. As Fiver removed his paw he saw the wound had healed completely.

The rabbit relaxed when Fiver removed his paw and nodded its thanks. The rabbit crept out of the burrow and sat there shivering as the freezing wind blew around it. Fiver felt pity for the rabbit and realized he didn't know its name. He also knew nothing of its past but noticed that it seemed to fear him and cringe if he touched it. A swell of anger made Fiver's heart beat faster. This poor rabbit was now his servant for life? Did that also go into death as well?

"What's your name servant?" He called.

The rabbit jerked at being spoken to and quickly lowered its head in a meek gesture. "O… Ochiba master."

Fiver winced at being called _master_. He didn't want to be any rabbit's master but he realized with shock that he now owned this rabbit that been a phantom a few minutes ago. Ochiba backed farther away from the burrow and lay down against the mountain side. Fiver felt horrible for Ochiba. To be blood bonded, something he had never heard of, to a strange rabbit he'd never met before. Wanting more information but figuring he should let Ochiba rest Fiver decided to lay his questions aside for the next day before he lay down and went to sleep.


	3. Master and Servant

**AN: Fiver uses his true name (Greystorm) with his servant. Shingetsu and Prince Rainbow also know of his true name. Among the rest of the rabbits he is still known as Fiver.**

* * *

**Master and Servant**

Greystorm woke up to a pile of lettuce, carrots and a turnip lying in front of him. Ochiba was still outside. He stretched and cautiously sniffed the food. It didn't smell of man. Greystorm wondered where the food had come from and looked out of the burrow at the sleeping rabbit.

"Ochiba!"

Ochiba quickly got to his feet at his master's shout and lowering his head meekly came into the burrow before cowering before Greystorm. "Yes master Greystorm?"

"Did you get this food?"

Ochiba nodded never raising his head to look at Greystorm.

"Where?"

Ochiba flinched at the question. "I went to a farm on Earth and brought the food back to the Shadow Land for you. The food of the Shadow Land isn't fit for master or any other living rabbit. Moonblossom being the exception since she was born in the Shadow Land. The food isn't poisoned."

"How do you know that?"

"In Ether I was subjected to tasting food for when you came master. I learned the hard way to determine which food is good and which isn't," Ochiba said sadly.

"How long have you been in Ether?"

"Twenty years."

Greystorm just stared at Ochiba. "Twenty years?!" Ochiba flinched at his master's raised voice. "How?"

"Inazuma and Taiyo took me when I was a year old to Ether and turned me into a phantom rabbit until the seer who saw in three was born and able to enter Ether. That seer is you master."

Greystorm couldn't believe that Ochiba had been taken from his mother at one year old and then held captive for twenty years. "So you died?"

"No. I've been alive for twenty years but living as a phantom until master came. Alive but trapped in Ether. When you arrived I was told to get you when you awakened. Though I didn't know you were my master until Inazuma and Taiyo forced the blood bond."

"Why do you call me Greystorm when my name is Fiver?"

"Rabbits who can see in three have a true name that only Inazuma, Taiyo and their servants know and a regular name that everyone else knows. Rabbits that can see in three are rare and very powerful as Inazuma and Taiyo pointed out to you in Ether. The blood bond that we were forced to do in Ether holds strong even into death itself. If master dies then die as my life is now tied to masters. There is no escape from the blood bond or my enslavement to master."

Ochiba shook his head. "Master Greystorm should regain his strength. Being in a battle and then coming to Ether must have taken a lot of strength."

As Ochiba made his way back outside the burrow to the spot he had slept in last night Greystorm decided to make an impulse decision for the poor rabbit. "Ochiba I don't see any reason why you cannot stay in the burrow. No reason to freeze to death."

Ochiba stopped and took a couple hops before lying down against the left wall of the burrow. Greystorm ate the food that his servant had brought before carrying a piece of lettuce over to Ochiba. "Eat this and stay here. I'm going to talk to Shingetsu-rah."

* * *

Greystorm left Ochiba in the burrow and went to look for the Black Rabbit. He found Shingetsu playing bob stones with Walnut. "Where have you been Fiver?" Shingetsu asked without looking up from the game.

"In three master."

Shingetsu looked up then. "This game is over. Fiver come with me."

Walnut looked at Shingetsu-rah and Fiver and nodded. Fiver followed Shingetsu down the runs to the burrow pit that carried the white blindness. "So how did you manage to get into Ether Fiver?"

"Honestly master I don't know. I woke up yesterday and decided to wander around the warren for a bit and a phantom rabbit was waiting for outside Moonblossom's burrow. The rabbit motioned for me to follow it so I did and came upon a stone wall of the burrow. The phantom put a paw on the wall and words appeared before disappearing and then we went into Ether where Inazuma and Taiyo forced us to blood bond. After the blood bond I found myself back here with the servant that was blood bonded to me and told that my true name is Greystorm."

"The only way one can get into Ether is if they can see in three. Which means you're more powerful than I thought."

"Master do you have a true name?"

"No. Neither does Prince Rainbow. Prince Rainbow is no seer Greystorm. What did you think of Ether?"

"It's different master. I'm not sure what to make of Inazuma or Taiyo."

"Do not tell anyone of your true name Greystorm."

"Why master?"

"Because Inazuma and Taiyo are not to be disobeyed," Shingetsu said wincing. "Return to your servant Fiver. I have business to attend to."

Shingetsu wandered through the warren until he came to the entrance to Ether. He placed his paw on the ruby set in a depression of the stone wall and walked through the hole into Ether.

* * *

"Shingetsu why are you here?" Taiyo asked the Black Rabbit. "Shouldn't you be with your mate?"

"Why have you awakened Greystorm after so long my Lord?"

"He needed to be awakened. Though he has merged from sleep he hasn't yet realized who he is."

"Do you doubt what we did Shingetsu?" Inazuma said looking at the Black Rabbit. "Or perhaps you need a reminder in who are the masters here?"

Shingetsu was frozen to the spot as the chains once again came from the ground and wrapped around the Black Rabbit. "It seems your punishment in Brimstone by Frith wasn't enough to teach you your place. Apparently that will have to be corrected."

Shingetsu shook as the chains dragged him to the ground and held him there as Inazuma and Taiyo stared down at him. The chain around his neck tightened. "Falner disdrim vanmer grashay numzer tupay. Mind and body, soul and heart obey the master." The sentence was repeated over and over as Shingetsu screamed in pain. It had been so long since the mother and father had tortured him.

"Greystorm didn't need to be awakened my Lord and Lady," Shingetsu gasped when they stopped to give him air. "There has to be another…" He was cut off as the torture began again.

"You were wise to tell Greystorm not to disobey us though," Taiyo said. "For that I suppose we can show some mercy." A violent slash appeared across Shingetsu's chest. "I wouldn't tell Greystorm about his past Shingetsu unless you want to suffer more punishment. Do we make ourselves clear slave?"

"Y-yes master." Shingetsu hung his head and closed his eyes as the father and mother advanced on him. His piercing cries filled the air. Suddenly something darted past him and gripped the chains in its teeth before ripping them from Shingetsu.

"Master Shingetsu," the rabbit said bowing before the Black Rabbit of Inle. "I've waited a long time."


	4. Moonfell

**Moonfell**

Blackstone and his rabbits had made their way across the river and had set to work digging a warren far from Brimstone or the alliance. Their warren laid a two month journey away from Brimstone and even farther from the alliance. Blackstone had sent some of his rabbits to scout around before they had settled here but his scouts had reported while there were elil there didn't seem to be any risk of the alliance finding them. They had no clue that Thanatos and some Brimstone rabbits had survived the war.

"Blackstone-rah there's a rabbit on the borders of Moonfell," Captain Winterberry said. "He's being held by Pecan and Zen."

"Is it a rabbit from the alliance?"

"I don't know Blackstone-rah."

Blackstone sighed and got up from where he had been lying on the grass before walking following Winterberry down the forest path towards the clearing that opened to the sky. There was a red rabbit sitting between Captain Pecan and Officer Zen.

"Who are you and why have you come here? Are you lost?" Blackstone asked the rabbit.

"Do you know of the rabbits of sadness?"

"No I'm afraid I don't and neither do my rabbits," Blackstone said.

"A few of us were set free by a rabbit named Lightstone after Cowslip's death. We used to live Shining Wire Warren. Then we got news of Silverweed's death and the spell over us was broken."

Blackstone tried to remember where he had heard the name of that warren before. "Oh yes I remember. A friend of ours took one of my officers and I to that warren to try to talk to the chiefs of the alliance."

The rabbit looked at Blackstone. "You're strange rabbits. A bit like we were when we were enslaved by Cowslip and Silverweed. My name is Redwood and I'm part of Nightdusk. My warren is three days journey from here to the south. Now I must go before my chief wonders where I've gone."

"Wait! How did you know we were here?" Blackstone asked Redwood.

"Kaolin-rah sent me to scout out this warren to see if we could form an alliance together. He was also curious about the rabbits with patterns on their bodies."

"So you're a scout?"

"Yes. A few of us are scouts, others are in the Owsla and others are just regular rabbits. Now I must be going. Good day." Redwood turned south and hopped away.

"Should we go after him Blackstone-rah?" Pecan asked.

"No. He seems to be no threat to us. I'm curious to learn more about Nightdusk though. Perhaps it would be good to send a spy there to see what they can make of the warren. Who is on sentry duty?"

"I am," Pecan said speaking up. "Along with Officer Birch and Officer Pox. A few others as well."

Blackstone nodded. "Stay alert then. Position yourselves around the warren and our boundaries."

"Yes Blackstone-rah."

Blackstone turned and was followed by Zen and Winterberry as they made their way back to Moonfell. Blackstone went underground to his burrow and lay down thinking. Perhaps Shingetsu or Prince Rainbow would know of the rabbits of Shining Wire Warren.

"Prince Rainbow!" Blackstone said in surprise as the messenger rabbit appeared before him. "Goodness you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Prince Rainbow laughed at that. "You called Blackstone? What is it you want to learn?"

"I would like to know more of Shining Wire Warren and the rabbits there."

"Ah the rabbits of sadness. I'm sorry to say their tale is depressing. Are you sure you want to learn of them Blackstone?"

"Yes Light Master."

"Light master? Oh you've been talking to Shingetsu," Prince Rainbow laughed again. "It is true that I am the master of light and Shingetsu is the master of the dark and shadows. However I think it is best that you see instead of just listen. Get some sleep Blackstone and after morning silflay I will show you their story."

* * *

Shingetsu pushed himself up as the last of the chains was ripped from around his body. He looked up in shock and stared at the blue gray rabbit with sea green eyes. "Hikari!"

"Master Shingetsu," Hikari said helping Shingetsu stand up and then bowing before her master. "Master we should get out of Ether."

"Do you dare defy us Hikari?" Taiyo said, his voice deathly quiet. Hikari screamed in pain as a spear flew into her leg sending her to the ground. "Master go!" Hikari's screams grew louder and more painful as Taiyo and Inazuma advanced on Shingetsu's servant.

Shingetsu pushed himself to his feet and summoned his power. Condensing it into ice and shadow he threw the shadow ice ball into Taiyo and Inazuma sending them back into the wall. He picked up his blood bond servant and ran quickly for the hole before leaping through as it was just beginning to close.

"Hikari how did you escape the cell that you were held in?"

"Master Shingetsu opened the cell I was in. I sensed master's presence and ran to you as fast as I could. Luckily Taiyo and Inazuma were more interested in punishing master." Hikari let out another scream as the pain coursed through her body. "Go to the frozen pool and heal yourself there Hikari. Then go to my burrow and get some rest."

"What about you master?"

Shingetsu smiled. "I'm the Black Rabbit. It's a full moon tonight so I'll heal properly beneath Lady Kuu's rays."

"Master did your mate…?"

"Yes Hikari she is free. Thankfully when a rabbit named Blizzard was destroyed it released my snowfall. Now go do as I ordered you to and no more questions."

"As you wish Dark Master."

Shingetsu smiled as he watched his servant leave his warren. Hikari too had been forcefully blood bonded to him like Greystorm's servant had been bonded to Greystorm. Sadly Hikari had been taken from him and held in Ether for fifteen years when Shingetsu had disobeyed the mother and father. They were… quite cruel and it would not do for Greystorm to disobey them.

Shingetsu went down the halls and activated his healing powers as he went. The scratches from the chains disappeared except for the scar across his chest. That scar would never heal or vanish since it had been inflicted in Ether. In reality the other wounds shouldn't have healed either but Shingetsu had learned in his time in Brimstone to take pain as it was dealt him. All his life he had suffered either at the hands of his old warren, at Frith's sick orders, in Brimstone and rarely at the hands of the mother and father. His eyes drifted closed as he made his way out of the warren and he collapsed allowing Kuu to heal his body and mind.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter we'll see the story of the Rabbits of Sadness (Shining Wire Warren). _


	5. Rabbits of Sadness

**AN: Hikari means 'light' in Japanese.  
**

**The first poem of Silverweed's is from Watership Down. The second is my own invention.**

* * *

**Rabbits of Sadness**

Blackstone was above ground at dawn silflay watching the rising of Frith in the sky. Blackstone scowled absently after knowing what Frith had done to Shingetsu. Prince Rainbow was patiently waiting for Blackstone to finish his breakfast so he could show Blackstone and any others of Moonfell the story of the rabbits of sadness.

The sentries who had been on duty last night came back and reported that they had detected no unusual activity during the night. Blackstone nodded and sent them to their burrows to get some rest. The day sentries would be going on duty soon.

"Well Blackstone are you ready to see the story of the rabbits of sadness?" Prince Rainbow asked when Blackstone came over to him.

"Yes Prince Rainbow. Birch and Blueberry would like to see it as well."

Blackstone, Blueberry, Birch and Prince Rainbow joined paws. "You will be able to see but not be heard or seen by the rabbits of sadness," Prince Rainbow explained. "In short you will be phantoms in their warren."

Blackstone, Birch and Blueberry nodded and felt a slight pull on their bodies before landing in a small field.

* * *

**They saw twenty rabbits cautiously creeping out of the forest. It looked like they had been in a fight. Blackstone, Birch and Blueberry froze upon seeing the rabbits but they stared past them as if they didn't see them. Blackstone cautiously took a step forward. "Hello? We're sorry to intrude on you. Do you need help?"**

**A huge lean light brown buck hopped into the meadow and sat up sniffing the wind. A smaller silver buck hopped up next to him and set to munching some grass. "Silverweed can you sense anything dangerous about this place?"**

_Silver wires surround the warren. Death lines the ceiling and sadness abounds as the phantoms of the dead patrol the runs. Rabbits shall lose their cunning and skill to become the food for man._

**Silverweed looked around. "The hedges hold death Cowslip. But we can use this to our advantage. I think I can tap into their minds and control them and you can lead. If I can enslave their minds then they won't be able to flee when the deaths begin."**

"**Then enter their minds and control them. Tell them I'm of… Shining Wire Warren."**

"**You're not going to do that," a voice spoke up. A huge dark brown rabbit appeared. "You're not in charge here Cowslip. Nor are you Silverweed."**

"**Glenwood-rah I'm the one in charge now and Silverweed is my lackey."**

"**You both should have been killed when you were born. Especially Silverweed. That rabbit has caused nothing but trouble."**

"**Silverweed if you'd be so kind."**

**Silverweed smiled and entered the minds of the rabbits. They were too weak from the battle they had been in and didn't have any mental defenses against him.** _Cowslip is the leader of our warren. Kill Glenwood for he seeks to kill your leader._

**The rabbits' eyes glazed over as Silverweed took control and they robotically obeyed the strange voice in their heads. They advanced on their chief and began attacking him. Cowslip just sat back and smiled watching the rest of the rabbits do his dirty work. **

"**What are you doing?" Glenwood asked as the rabbits began clawing and biting him. He threw a rabbit off him that had been trying to rip out his throat. The rabbit let out a squeal of pain but was on its feet in an instant and back on the attack with the sixteen other rabbits. Glenwood raised his eyes and saw Silverweed with his eyes glassy. "YOU! You're doing this!"**

**Glenwood advanced on the poet but Silverweed raised a paw and swung it at his chief knocking him to the ground. Kill the enemy. Kill Glenwood. Kill him and do your duty rabbits of the Shining Wire Warren. Glenwood screamed as the rabbits used their combined weight to bring him down. **_Bring him to Cowslip. Hold him while your leader finishes off the enemy._

**Robotically the seventeen rabbits obeyed the voice in their heads and dragged Glenwood in front of Cowslip. "You bastard!" Glenwood shouted at Cowslip who just looked down at the helpless chief and smiled before he tore out his chief's throat. **

"**Silverweed tell them to start digging the warren."**

_Dig the warren. Dig your death bed. None will escape the shining wire. None will escape the death trap._

**Silverweed twisted the rabbits' minds. He attacked any memories they had of their former chief and warren as well as the fight they had recently been in. They methodically began digging the warren where Silverweed and Cowslip said to. Digging was an instinct that Silverweed kept intact. Digging deeper Silverweed destroyed all cunning and tricks and myths of El-ahrairah from the rabbits minds. When he finished several hours later the rabbits were nothing but mindless beasts.**

"**Is it done brother?" Cowslip said looking at his little brother.**

"**It is. They now see you as their leader and have forgotten the old ways. They'll blindly follow you into the Black Rabbit's warren as well," Silverweed said smirking as he lowered his head to begin munching on some grass.**

* * *

"That is horrible. So this rabbit named Silverweed manipulated those poor rabbits into killing their chief so his brother could take over?" Blueberry asked in horror.

"It's disgusting how a rabbit would enter the minds of others and manipulate them like that," Birch said shaking his head in sadness.

"Manipulating a rabbit is wrong yes," Blackstone said. "But I don't see the harm in peeking into another rabbit's mind as long as you don't delve too deeply to make that rabbit insane or lose who they are. Perhaps it can be useful if you're trying to figure out an enemy who is dangerous to you."

* * *

**It was winter now at Shining Wire Warren and there were now double the rabbits in the warren. Yet there was a sadness about the warren. It had been three seasons since the first rabbits had come to Shining Wire Warren and dug out a home. Throughout the hedges were shining wires that would catch an unwary rabbit and strangle them to death. Then man would come, remove the dead rabbit, and reset the snares for the next victim. Any elil that came to the warren were shot by man and taken away. The rabbits were fed flayrah from man during the winter and the rabbits had all they could eat during the harsh season when other animals suffered and went without. The rabbits of Shining Wire Warren welcome new rabbits into their warren but did not answer any of their questions and with Silverweed's mind manipulation they too gradually fell into the trap. If a rabbit was taken by the Black Rabbit their name was never spoken of again in the warren. The rabbits of Shining Wire Warren had become domesticated pets of man, being born and dying to feed their worst enemy. But it was a small price to pay for they were protected and the only thing they had to fear were the shining wires that gave the warren its name. Rabbits who escaped the warren referred to it under different names: "Cowslip's Warren", "Shining Wire Warren", "Rabbits of Sadness", "Warren of Snares", or "Bones of Death."**

**Seasons changed and then one rainy night a group of rabbits appeared. They dug scrapes next to a tree and were weary and tired from their long journey. Cowslip went to them and offered them a place to stay. A small buck refused to go into the warren and had to be pushed down the run by a rabbit with a tuft of fur on its head. Silverweed said a poem and the rabbits stood there and listened.**

* * *

_**The wind is blowing, blowing over the grass.**_

_**It shakes the willow catkins; the leaves shine silver.**_

_**Where are you going, wind? Far, far away**_

_**Over the hills, over the edge of the world.**_

_**Take me with you, wind, high over the sky.**_

_**I will go with you, I will be rabbit-of-the-wind,**_

_**Into the sky, the feathery sky, sky and the rabbit.**_

_**The stream is running, running over the gravel,**_

_**Through the brooklime, the kingcups, the blue and gold of spring.**_

_**Where are you going, stream? Far, far away**_

_**Beyond the heather, sliding away all night.**_

_**Take me with you, stream, away in the starlight.**_

_**I will go with, I will be rabbit-of-the-stream,**_

_**Down through the water, the green water and the rabbit.**_

_**In autumn the leaves come blowing, yellow and brown.**_

_**They rustle in the ditches, they tug and hang on the hedge.**_

_**Where are you going, leaves? Far, far away**_

_**Into the earth we go, with the rain and the berries.**_

_**Take me, leaves, O take me on your dark journey.**_

_**I will go with you, I will be rabbit-of-the-leaves.**_

_**In the deep places of the earth, the earth and the rabbit.**_

_**Frith lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him.**_

_**I am here, Lord Frith, I am running through the long grass.**_

_**O take me with you, dropping behind the woods,**_

_**Far away, to the heart of light, the silence.**_

_**For I am ready to give you my breath, my life,**_

_**The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the rabbit.**_

* * *

**The young rabbit shivered as it listened to the song and Blackstone, Blueberry and Birch shivered as well. There was something eerie about the poem and the strange rabbits in the warren. They were lined up in rows on either side and a rock lay in the center of the warren that Silverweed sat on. A hole in the roof allowed light to shine down giving the silver rabbit an eerie glow. **

"**Fiver come back!" A rabbit called and tore after the young buck as it vanished up the run and above ground. But the rabbits who had been invited in applauded the poet and continued eating the flayrah that man had lain out far near the warren. "Tomorrow you'll help us gather flayrah," Cowslip said to the strangers. He turned and the rabbits vanished to their burrows.**

**Another season passed and the rabbits of Sandleford had gone. Cowslip was angry that they had escaped his warren. Then three more rabbits came who said they were looking for a couple of rabbits named Bigwig and Hazel. A rabbit named Pimpernel was caught in a snare while two rabbits named Holly and Bluebell left to look for the rabbits. They came back and a strawberry colored rabbit, appropriately named Strawberry, left with Hazel and his rabbits. **

**Rabbits died and the warren emptied but there were always births occurring to keep man fed. The only entertainment the rabbits of the death trap had was Silverweed and his poetry. Through Silverweed Cowslip controlled the warren. Blackstone, Blueberry and Birch found themselves in another memory. Silverweed hopped up onto the rock and closed his eyes as he began another poem.**

* * *

_**Moonlight falls on the meadow of night**_

_**The stream rushes over the stones**_

_**Running towards the ocean, far, far away**_

_**Take me with your stream on your long journey**_

_**I will be rabbit-of-the-stream, the stream and the rabbit.**_

_**The waves crash against the shore**_

_**A never ending expanse of water**_

_**Take me with you ocean, take me into your dark depths**_

_**I will be rabbit-of-the-ocean, the ocean and the rabbit.**_

_**Trees sway beneath the wind**_

_**Under the gentle wind the branches creak**_

_**Leaves fall to the ground in the autumn**_

_**Take me through the forests trees, far, far away**_

_**I will be rabbit-of-the-trees, the trees and the rabbit.**_

_**The clouds form a barrier in the sky**_

_**Bringing forth rain**_

_**Take me with you clouds as you sail the sky**_

_**I will be rabbit-of-the-clouds, the clouds and the rabbit.**_

_**The dark follows the day**_

_**Bringing sleep to the day and night hunters awake**_

_**Take me with you night sky on your circle**_

_**I will be rabbit-of-the-dark, the dark and the rabbit.**_

* * *

**The rabbits hummed and swayed with their eyes closed in unison as Silverweed's last word fell from his lips. The memory changed and they found themselves after the death of Cowslip. The glazed look in their eyes faded. Blackstone and his two rabbits could see the rabbits were confused. Their leader was dead. A month passed and the rabbits seemed to be recovering their wits. They had a new leader named Kaolin, one of the few rabbits who had been unaffected by Silverweed and Cowslip. Prince Rainbow came and told them that Silverweed was dead. With that the spell over the rabbits was broken and Kaolin led them away from the death trap, telling his rabbits to stay away from the hedges. **

**The rabbits of Shining Wire Warren had a long journey. They were being hunted by elil but slowly they relearned the ways of El-ahrairah. News reached them of a threat that killed rabbits and brought them back to life. The rabbit was named Blizzard and he ruled a warren of dead rabbits and prisoners named Brimstone. Kaolin and his rabbits skirted that warren and swung south making sure they kept far away from that evil place. They crossed through what would be Moonfell and kept journeying for two days until they set up a warren. There was a stone archway and a small set of caves just beyond the stream.**

* * *

Blackstone, Blueberry and Birch found themselves back at Moonfell. "I could feel their sadness and despair in that place," Blueberry said shaking.

"Prince Rainbow is this Kaolin fellow like Cowslip and Silverweed?" Blackstone asked.

"No. Kaolin did his best for the rabbits Nightdusk when they were still trapped under Cowslip's and Silverweed's control. I suppose you're interested in how he was able to keep sane when the others lost their minds?"

The three rabbits nodded. "Kaolin was born with the ability to read the darkness and the light. Silverweed and Cowslip emitted darkness and Kaolin was born outside of Shining Wire Warren in a small thorn thicket one autumn's day. He can resist mind control and sense other rabbits emotions and read their hearts. Silverweed was unable to penetrate Kaolin's mind and for that was kept a prisoner. The ability to read darkness and light is extremely rare and the only reason he has it is because his parents stole that those powers from both Frith and Kuu. From Frith Kaolin can read light and from Kuu Kaolin can read darkness and wield both those elements. He was given that gift to help the rabbits and lead them to a better future far from that death trip. He will make a good ally to Moonfell."

Blackstone nodded his thanks and Prince Rainbow left. "An ally will be good against the alliance Blackstone-rah," Birch said. Blackstone nodded as his mind drifted back to what the four chiefs had said to him and Birch as well as their seers. They would be killed if they set foot anywhere in the alliance. "Find me a volunteer to go to Nightdusk and spy on their warren. See if they can in fact be trusted."

Birch nodded and ran off to do his chief's bidding. Blueberry excused herself and went to her burrow. Blackstone prayed he would do the right thing for Moonfell by allying with Nightdusk but first he had to see if those rabbits meant his warren harm. If they did then it wouldn't be a problem since the changed rabbits could easily kill their enemies thanks to Blizzard's foolishness. But Blackstone prayed they wouldn't be drawn into another war. He just wanted his warren to have peace.

A bluish silver buck appeared before Blackstone. "Blackstone-rah I would like to volunteer for the spying mission on Nightdusk."

"What's your name rabbit?"

"Elrond sir."

"Very well Elrond if you feel up to the task you're free to leave any time. Try to make friends among the warren and see what it is like."

"Yes Blackstone-rah," Elrond said before turning and vanishing south to Nightdusk. However none of the rabbits noticed a couple of rabbits who were watching Moonfell from the bushes. Their eyes shone red and they vanished into the shadows.


	6. Nightdusk

**AN: Shizun is Japanese for 'season'. **

**I got Elrond from Lord of the Rings.**

**Shadowfax is from Gandalf's horse in Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Nightdusk**

Elrond was a former prisoner of Brimstone. He had escaped Brimstone with the other prisoners and good changed rabbits when Prince Rainbow had opened up a tunnel in the prison run. Little did Elrond know that he was being tailed by the two rabbits who had watched Moonfell from behind the hedge. Elrond had been hard to capture by the Brimstone Owsla as he had been quite fast for a normal rabbit. However nobody was faster than then Brimstone rabbits.

The two rabbits followed Elrond on his way to Nightdusk. They slid easily into the forest and slunk through the shadows being careful so Elrond wouldn't see them. Their golden collars hung loosely on their necks. They had been captured a moon ago and been enslaved to their master Thanatos.

"You know Thanatos will be looking for us," the first rabbit said.

"I'd rather die than go back to that rabbit and his warren. There were some others like us at that one warren we spotted. They called it 'Moonfell'. Do you think they'd take us in?"

"I don't know Shadowfax. Even though we want to escape how can we? The collars will kill us if we disobey Thanatos-rah."

"We got this far didn't we without them picking up on our having gone missing. There has to be some type of weakness in Thanatos or at least in these collars." The collar tightened and the bracelets became visible as they began slowly tightening on Shadowfax. He let out a squeal of terror as the collar and bracelets slowly worked their way into his body as the cuts began appearing. The other rabbit stood beside him unable to help.

"Shadowfax!" The second rabbit shouted watching as the cuts began getting more numerous and deeper on the poor rabbit.

Elrond stopped upon hearing a rabbit's squeal of pain and quickly bolted for the forest. He cowered in a log as he listened to the rabbit's squeals of pain. "Poor rabbit," he said softly to himself. The squealing stopped then and as Elrond was about to leave the safety of the log he stopped seeing a flash of red with a white tipped tail. "Fox!" Elrond squealed in terror shrinking back.

The fox must have picked up the sound of the rabbit's squealing as well for it. Against his better judgment Elrond followed the fox, being sure to keep downwind. "Ah long ears," the fox said licking its jaws. "Funny shiny things on your necks but no matter. I can snap your backs in one pounce and you'll be dead before you know it."

"Get away from here fox!"

Elrond stopped at the rabbit's voice. What foolish rabbit stands up to a fox instead of bolting away? Elrond couldn't see anything since he was still downwind of the fox and trying to keep from being spotted. "I said GET AWAY!" Elrond cowered as a cold breeze hit him and he the fox suddenly burst into flames. He heard a thump as something fell to the forest ground and Elrond cautiously made his way forward.

* * *

Two rabbits were lying on the ground panting as their sides heaved. One rabbit was covered in wounds and the other seemed to be exhausted. Elrond watched in amazement and pity as four gold bracelets disappeared from view and the gold collar loosened allowing the rabbit to cough up blood and lay there on the forest floor, its sides heaving as it gasped desperately for air.

The rabbit who had shouted at the fox raised its head and looked at Elrond with fear in its red eyes. It got wearily to its paws and stood over the other rabbit that was still panting and gasping for air. "Please do not send us back to Thanatos. Please don't kill us."

Elrond jerked at the name. "Thanatos?! Who are you and what are you doing here? How do you know Thanatos?"

"You know of Thanatos as well?"

Elrond nodded. "I was a prisoner of Thanatos and Blizzard in Brimstone before the battle. You mean to say that Thanatos is alive?"

The rabbit nodded its head. "I do not know of this Blizzard you speak of but Thanatos is our master. Please do not send us back there! We only want to be free and escaped when we had the chance."

"What of the collars on your necks and the bracelets I saw on the other rabbit?"

"Tools of our chief. Thanatos-rah has every rabbit wear them. If we disobey our master then the bracelets become visible and the collar and bracelets tighten and slash our body as you see with my friend Shadowfax," the rabbit said looking at his friend who still hadn't gotten up.

"That's horrible! It seems my former master has gotten more evil since the defeat of Brimstone," Elrond said.

"Really? My name is Joyner. We come from Zorn. That's the warren run by Thanatos. You won't send us back there will you? You won't kill us or tell anyone we're here?"

"If you come go to my warren…"

"NO!" Shadowfax said sitting up. Joyner leaned into his friend. "Our master is determined to find those that escaped Brimstone and punish them for leaving. If we come near Moonfell or this Nightdusk that you're going to then our master will be able to find these warrens."

"How do you know of Moonfell and how do you know I am going to Nightdusk?"

Joyner and Shadowfax looked at each other and then turned back to Elrond with sheepish looks on their faces. "We spied on your warren and followed you this far to Nightdusk. If that fox hadn't appeared then you wouldn't have known we were following you."

"You lit the fox on fire?"

Joyner nodded. "That's why I'm weak and why we were unable to run away from the fox in the first place. I couldn't leave Shadowfax behind to get killed."

"Though death would be better than being slaves to Thanatos," Shadowfax muttered.

"Then what if Thanatos finds my warren?!"

"He won't. We stayed in the hedges and watched. As long as we don't go into the boundaries of the warren then Moonfell and this Nightdusk are safe. Will you help us? We promise to stay away from your warren and this Nightdusk."

"How can I help you?"

"Don't tell anyone at Moonfell or Nightdusk that we're here," Joyner said. "Please. If you do then it will be our heads and yours as well."

"As it is master is too busy trying to build up Zorn so he can kill those rabbits that killed his parli," Shadowfax added. "But he'll come for you as well when he gets around to it."

"I think there's a small cave nearby. You should be able to hide there and I'll come see you when I can and get you flayrah."

"Thank you Elrond," Shadowfax and Joyner said.

"How do you know my name?"

"We heard you say your name to your chief. We followed you after you left."

Elrond, Shadowfax and Joyner got up and continued on their journey. There was a cave with a rock covering the entrance but there was a small enough gap for the three rabbits to squeeze through. "I have to continue on to Nightdusk," Elrond said.

"I think it best to stay here," Shadowfax said. "Night's falling soon and it's not safe to be out when the night elil are awake and hunting."

Elrond nodded and the three rabbits settled down for the night. "How did you escape?"

"Thanatos had a bunch of his Owsla out looking for more victims to bring back to Zorn so they could get the collars and bracelets. That's how Thanatos controls us. If we disobey our master we'll die," Joyner said sadly.

"We don't really know how we escaped. We were scouting a little away from the main group and then a couple of foxes came. We bolted for cover and cowered under a bush. We…"

"We forgot about our powers," Joyner said. "Shadowfax can control ice and I can control fire. We should have been able to take on the foxes but we were terrified. Then we heard a voice in our heads telling us to get away and saw... well I don't know what it was we saw exactly. A thick mist suddenly appeared and we saw a rabbit dark as tar come towards us."

"Probably the Black Rabbit but is that possible? Why would the Black Rabbit of Inle help us?" Shadowfax asked. "We didn't stop to think about it. We just ran and found ourselves close to Moonfell."

"We're grateful to whoever helped us escape our master but we have to be careful that we aren't spotted. We heard voices and followed them and we saw rabbits. We saw your warren and when we heard that you were leaving for another warren we… we decided to follow you."

"Why follow me? Why not wait for Blackstone-rah or one of the sentries to help?"

"We felt we could trust you. Plus we were scared the others would kill us."

"Especially if they thought we were here to take you back to Thanatos-rah."

* * *

The rabbits fell asleep then. The next morning after silflay Elrond continued the half day to Nightdusk. Elrond hopped under the stone archway and looked at the rabbits. A couple of rabbits came up to him. "Greetings stranger. What brings you to Nightdusk?"

"I wish to join your warren," Elrond said.

"What's your name stranger?"

"Elrond."

"What does it mean?"

"Vault of Stars. Who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Ruby and this is my mate Sprigbree. Come and follow us to our chief."

"How long have you been on your own Elrond?" Sprigbree asked.

"Two moons. I escaped a former evil master."

"That's terrible. You need not fear the rabbits of Nightdusk. Our chief may order you to be seen by our seer but as long as you wish us no harm then you can live here as long as you wish," Ruby said.

Elrond stopped. These rabbits had a seer? Ruby and Sprigbree stopped as well and came back to Elrond? "Is something wrong?"

"You said you have a seer?"

"Yes our seer is Shizun. Shizun can see into rabbits hearts and determine if they are telling the truth as well as their intentions. Shizun is also a telepathic. He can read rabbits minds and communicate with them telepathically."

Elrond's breath seemed to leave his body and he collapsed to the ground. Blackstone-rah and Moonfell hadn't guessed that this new warren would have a seer among them. "Come on Elrond. I don't know what you're afraid of but you have nothing to worry about. Kaolin-rah should be in his burrow right now."

Elrond got shakily to his feet and followed Ruby and Springbree into the caves and down various runs to a large burrow. "Kaolin-rah there's a rabbit who wishes to join Nightdusk," Sprigbree called into the darkness.

A blue rabbit hopped out of the burrow and looked at Elrond. "Sprigbree fetch Shizun." After Sprigbree had left the rabbit looked at Elrond. Elrond was shocked to see a long scar on the rabbit's chest. "I am Kaolin, chief of Nightdusk. Why are you here?"

"Kaolin-rah I have come to ask if I can join your warren. I escaped from an evil master and have been traveling for two moons looking for a warren."

"Is this master dangerous?"

"He's dead Kaolin-rah. But his son is alive and would gladly place me under his control."

"Then you're welcome to live here and we'll protect you. So you say your former master and his son are evil rabbits?"

"Yes Kaolin-rah. I was taken from my old warren and my entire warren was destroyed by my former master."

"How did you master die?"

"He was killed along with other evil rabbits of my former warren."

"What is this warren called?"

"Brimstone."

Kaolin jerked in surprise and Ruby took a step forward bearing her fangs at Elrond who cowered before the chief. "Ruby be at peace," Kaolin said. He turned back to Elrond. "We heard tales of a warren where rabbits were killed and brought back from the dead. Is this the warren you speak of?"

"Y-yes."

Kaolin nodded to himself. "You don't seem like a dead rabbit."

"No Kaolin-rah. Blizzard's rabbits, when brought back to life, became jet black with patterns on their bodies. Patterns that spoke of their powers."

"I see. Ah Shizun how nice you to come. Please look into this rabbit and see if he is telling the truth."

"Certainly Kaolin-rah."

Shizun placed a paw over Elrond's heart. _Well Elrond it appears you are here to spy on my chief and on Nightdusk. Apparently you were telling the truth about being taken prisoner by Blizzard and taken to Brimstone where you were tortured by both Blizzard and Thanatos. That's horrible. The rabbits of Nightdusk were also under the control of a bad rabbit and his brother though in your case it is different. You were not mind controlled and neither was your warren. Yes I can see that you are here on bequest of your chief and that you're now of a warren called Moonfell. Don't worry about your secret getting out however I will need to speak to Redwood about telling you where we are. You see we are also trying to stay away from being enslaved again. He shouldn't have gone to your warren without informing Kaolin-rah. _

_Hmm I also see that you found two rabbits who escaped your master's kidnapped son Thanatos who is formerly Thorn and that your people are in danger of an alliance. Dear me you don't have much luck staying away from trouble do you? I can sense you mean us no harm but it would be wise to come out soon and tell our chief of your real intentions here. For now I will leave your mind but will communicate with you in the future while you are here._

"It is as he said Kaolin-rah. He means Nightdusk no harm."

"Thank you Shizun. Ruby take him to a burrow underground."

Ruby took Elrond down a run that led beneath the caves. "Begging your pardon Ruby but why does Kaolin-rah live in the caves?"

"The caves are part of our warren. They would be considered the upper part of our warren. This way it allows us to remain hidden in case man or elil were to come snooping around. They would have no way to dig us out."

"I find that it makes sense."

"Indeed. Well here we are," she said as they came to a small burrow. "This is your home from now on. Welcome to Nightdusk Elrond. We're glad to have you with us."

"Thank you Ruby."

Elrond looked around his small burrow. "So this is Nightdusk. Well Shizun seems pleasant enough and so do Ruby and Sprigbree. Hopefully I can make some friends here and Kaolin won't be too mad about me spying on his warren. But after what happened to us at Brimstone and then with the alliance's chiefs saying they would kill us all and now Thanatos being alive? Moonfell will need to form its own alliance and perhaps Nightdusk can help with that. I just hope that I won't be punished by Kaolin for not telling him the true reason I'm here."


	7. Fire Moon

**AN: Kori is Japanese for "ice".**

**Hi tsuki is Japanese for 'fire moon'.**

* * *

**Fire Moon**

In a small burrow beneath a hollowed out tree a single kitten was born. The young back was red with a lavender stripe that went from its nose up between its ears and down its back to its tail. The doe shivered from the cold wind that blew on the down. She knew her son was special. Shingetsu came to the doe as her kitten nursed from his mother.

"My Lord is it time?"

Shingetsu looked at the kitten beside its mother. "Your kitten is a seer. You should be proud of him. What shall you name him doe?"

"Hitsuki."

"Fire moon isn't it?"

The doe nodded. "Do not worry Starlight about your kitten. He'll be one of my best and most powerful servants. It is him that will change the world. I will give you another week to live and look after him but then you must come to the Shadow Land with me."

"What of…"

"A rabbit will come to you who will take care of your kitten along with his doe. He'll be in safe paws."

"Thank you My Lord."

Shingetsu smiled and went back to the Shadow Land. Starlight looked down at Hitsuki and then fell asleep. A week passed when Starlight heard something outside the burrow. She poked her head out of the burrow. A few rabbits were on patrol. Starlight didn't know that she was in the boundaries of the alliance and was near Watership Down. Looking back at Hitsuki she returned to the safety of the burrow as her son snuggled next to her. He was still blind and without fur. Starlight knew there was no way her kitten would survive without her. She had to get him to a warren.

She cautiously came out of the burrow and began to feed. Blackavar was out on sentry duty that night and saw the rabbit in a patch of moonlight. He checked to see that he wasn't being watched and ran towards the doe before pinning her to the ground. "Be quiet," he hissed in the doe's ear.

"What's your name?"

"Starlight."

"Starlight huh? What are you doing here Starlight?"

"Please don't harm me or my kitten," Starlight pleaded with Blackavar.

"Kitten? Let me see. Don't worry you can trust me," Blackavar added as he noticed Sitara's fangs. "I swear to you as Captain of Owsla that I won't harm your kitten."

Starlight looked at Blackavar. For some reason she could sense that he meant her or Hitsuki no harm. She led him back to her burrow and Blackavar followed her down. Blackavar peered at the kitten in the dark and saw the lavender stripe across its back and face. "Tell me did the Black Rabbit visit you at all?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"He visited me as well and told me that there would be a kitten with the exact description of your buck that I would need to protect. It seems this is the one he spoke of."

Starlight nodded. She saw the Black Rabbit behind Blackavar who smile and nodded. "What is your name Owsla Captain?"

"My name is Blackavar."

"Blackavar. Take care of my Hitsuki for me Blackavar. I leave him in your charge," and with that she took her last breath and passed from the mortal world.

Blackavar sighed and picked up the kitten gently in his mouth before turning and running back to his burrow where he set the kitten down next to Mist. "Blackavar?"

"Go back to sleep Mist. I'll explain everything in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Mist woke up to see a strange kitten nestled beside her. Blackavar lay next to Mist looking at the kitten. "Blackavar what is this about?"

"I found the kitten that the Black Rabbit told me of. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"This kitten is the exact one that the Black Rabbit showed me an image of. His mother just died. It's our duty to protect and care for the young buck Mist."

Mist nodded and licked the little kitten before settling back to sleep as Blackavar watched over them both. He would die to keep his promise he'd made to Starlight. Nothing would harm this kitten as long as he lived and he knew Mist would also give her life for the kitten entrusted to them.

* * *

Two months passed and little Hitsuki grew. Blackavar and Mist's remaining kittens were protective over the addition to their family and felt that this kitten was given to their parents in replace of their lost brother Thorn. The kittens would snuggle against each other when they slept while Blackavar and Mist looked on in happiness and worry.

One autumn day Hitsuki and his siblings were playing tail tag when Hitsuki suddenly fell to the ground shaking. Because of the lavender stripe on his back and the fact that his mother had died a week after he was born many of the rabbits made fun of him. Hitsuki knew that he had been rescued by Blackavar and that Blackavar and Mist weren't his real marli and parli. He had no idea who his parli was and neither did Blackavar or Mist. Vine ran up to the fallen buck and watched helplessly. He recognized the shaking as what had happened to their old seer, Fiver. Hitsuki was a seer!

* * *

**The son of a warrior now mad with power comes back from the dead to finish what was started. Changed at birth and changed at death the one we miss is gone and will seek to destroy the ones who wronged him. Enslaved to their master the servants cry but their blood will flow at the claws of the alliance. Battle will once again ring through the land. But if they hope to avoid the darkness two alliances must unite or all will perish. All will perish.**

* * *

"Hitsuki!" Vine shouted. Hitsuki got up and shook his head. "Vine? What happened?"

"I knew it! I knew there was something odd about that rabbit!" A voice shouted.

Vine and Hitsuki looked up and Vine groaned. It was Glengloss, a kitten of Willowbark and Skylark. "You have no clue what you're talking about Glengloss," Vine says standing quickly in front of his rescued brother.

"That Hitsuki just had a vision didn't he? He's a bloody seer! You know they're outlawed in the alliance Vine. So your parents have been harboring an enemy for two months? Wait until Oakleaf-rah hears about this."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this," Vine growls before he shoved Hitsuki carefully away from them. "Go find marli," he whispered and carefully positioned himself in front of Glengloss.

Vine tackled Glengloss to the ground ripping into his ear. Glengloss screamed in pain. "If you EVER report this to anyone I'll tear your throat out myself," he hissed before letting Glengloss up and watching the other rabbit walk away.

"Vine!" Vine flinched as he saw his marli come running up to him.

"Hi marli," Vine said weakly.

"What do you think you were doing just now to Glengloss?"

"Hitsuki had a vision marli," Vine muttered under his breath. "Glengloss overheard it and threatened to tell Oakleaf-rah and I… may have over reacted a bit."

"Vine I appreciate you wanting to protect Hitsuki but threatening another rabbit isn't the way to go about it," Mist said sighing as she looked at her son. "We could all be killed for harboring Hitsuki if his ability gets out to the warren or the alliance."

"So we're just expected to abandon him to live on his own?!" Vine shouted. "If that's the case then why did parli even bother rescuing him?"

"VINE!" Mist shouted suddenly losing her temper. She lowered her voice. "Your parli did a good thing by rescuing Hitsuki. We won't abandon him or see him killed. Blackavar and I will give our lives to protect him and you and your siblings as well."

* * *

"A seer!" Oakleaf-rah shouted at Glengloss who smiled. "There's a seer in Watership Down, a seer in the alliance?!"

"The buck that was taken in two months ago by Blackavar and Mist is the seer Oakleaf-rah. I heard him having a vision and Vine threatened to kill me."

"Send the Owsla to Blackavar and Mist's burrow. Kill Blackavar and Mist but bring the seer to me so I can finish him myself."

Dogwood ran immediately to Blackavar and Mist. "What's wrong Dogwood?"

"Blackavar! Is it true you're harboring a seer?"

Blackavar and Mist's eyes widened. "How do you…?"

"No time! You must all leave immediately. Glengloss told Oakleaf-rah. He's going to see you both as well as your kittens killed and kill the seer himself!"

Blackavar let out a snarl. "Thank you Dogwood!" Blackavar and Mist ran for their burrow and gathered up their children. They turned to leave only to find the Owsla standing before them.

"So you've been harboring a seer all this time Blackavar?" Captain Marsh asked. "We're under orders from Oakleaf-rah to kill you, your mate and your kittens."

"If you want this seer you'll have to get through Mist and me Marsh," Blackavar snarled. Mist took up position on her mate's left and they bared their fangs at the Owsla members.

NO!" Hitsuki shouted. A blast of fire hit the Owsla making them scream in pain as they burst into flames. "Run Blackavar and Mist!" Hitsuki shouted before he collapsed. Blackavar picked up the poor kitten and his family followed him up the run. They had just managed to get to the entrance that came up between the roots of the beech tree when they were blocked by Oakleaf-rah and some more Owsla.

"So is this the little buck? He doesn't look like much."

Blackavar twisted his head and threw Hitsuki out of the burrow. "RUN! Run and don't look back!" Blackavar lunged at Oakleaf and began biting and clawing at each other. Mist took on one of the guards but they closed in on her. She screamed in pain as they tore open her right hind leg. "Mist!" Blackavar shouted running towards his mate. Suddenly five more rabbits tackled the Owsla that had been attacking their kittens.

"Can you not see that the seer is vital to our warren as well as to the alliance?!"

Oakleaf turned to look at the rabbit who had spoken. It was Falkner. "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you and your pack of dogs defy the order that Hazel sent down!"

"I was there when Hazel-rah died. Before he took his last breath he said 'Fiver… what I have done?' That leads me to believe his order was a mistake. No doubt a mistake forced on him by Frith. Without seers there would be no rabbits! They aren't a threat to us!"

"Hazel is no longer chief! What I say goes and if you don't like that you will die along with your rabbits."

"Go ahead and kill me then Oakleaf if you dare try. Neither I nor my friends will allow you to harm the seer."

A white rabbit slammed into one of the Owsla that had been going for the seer. She ripped into its throat and there was a sickening rip as the flesh and muscle was torn out. Blood dripped onto the grass as the rabbit turned and glared at the Owsla. Falkner, Blackavar, Mist and the kittens were slowly backing out of the burrow. "Come after us and you'll be sorry," Falkner shouted. He turned and picked up the kitten that was now getting to its feet.

"Are you alright little one?" Falkner asked looking at the young seer with concern.

Hitsuki was unsteady on his feet but nodded. Oakleaf and his remaining Owsla that had been in on the attack charged them. "STOP!" Hitsuki shouted as the ground exploded below them sending the attacking rabbits down into the warren. Hitsuki fell then and lay still.

Falkner and the others stared at each other. The little seer had a lot of power. "Come on!"

Falkner and the others took off down the hill and across the down. The rabbits ran as far as they could go, pushing their bodies to the limit before they collapsed in utter exhaustion. Falkner set Hitsuki down on the ground before he collapsed and lay there panting. The rabbits shook with fear of what had just occurred. Blackavar and Mist explained what had happened to the Owsla who had been sent to kill them and take Hitsuki. They were all shocked that the little seer had burned five rabbits of the Owsla to death.

"Then we must protect him at all costs."

"But where will we go? The only warren we're aware of is Brimstone and that was destroyed," Kori said.

"We'll just have to hope there's somewhere out there we can go to. Or we have to make our own warren. Either way we must get outside the boundaries of the alliance or we'll be killed. Oakleaf will no doubt send word to Vleflain, Efrafa, and Sunstone to hunt us."

* * *

Five pairs of glittering red eyes appeared in the night. Four black rabbits and a burgundy rabbit appeared in the small plot of trees looking in silence among the rabbits. Falkner opened his eyes and stared in horror at the rabbits before him. Before he could shout a warning one of the black rabbits tore out his throat and he fell. "Find the seer and bring it to me,"

"Yes Thanatos-rah," the four black rabbits muttered. Their gold collars shone beneath the moonlight as they advanced on the sleeping rabbits. Thanatos calmly sat there listening to the screams of the rabbits as they tried to fight the rabbits of Zorn but of course they were helpless to stop the attack. Normal rabbits against four rabbits that each had a different power? An attack against rabbits that were enslaved to Thanatos for life? It wasn't even a contest.

There was a squeal of pain and one of the enslaved rabbits was blasted into a tree. It hit the tree and slid to the ground in pain. The three other slaves came walking back. A kitten was dropped before Thanatos. Thanatos stared at the kitten with the lavender stripe along its back and head. "So you're the seer that was cast out of your warren?" Thanatos said and then smiled. "Well then I think I'm going to enjoy this." He brought a fisted paw down on Hitsuki and the poor kitten blacked out. Then the five rabbits vanished from view. There was a pitiful moan of pain as something moved in the place of death. Kori and Vine got shakily to their feet and looked around them at the scene of destruction.

"Marli! Parli!" Vine shouted crying as he ran to the still forms of his parents. Kori suddenly felt sick. They had failed to protect Hitsuki from the evil rabbits. What's worse he had recognized the black rabbits with patterns as he had seen them before at Brimstone. "Oh Kuu no! The evil son lives. The seer's vision… it's true!" In front of him Vine's painful wails of pain and loss were loud in the dark night.

* * *

_AN: Probably wondering how Thanatos became so powerful huh? Well when Blizzard died all the power he was stealing from Shingetsu went back to Shingetsu but the power that he had originally gotten from Frith ended up spiraling into Thanatos. _

_Thanatos decided to take some of his rabbits to go to Watership Down (he received memories of Watership Down minutes before Blizzard's death) and to make sure none of his rabbits try escaping again. *No he still hasn't found Joyner or Shadowfax*. He's able to use the darkness to conceal himself from other rabbits (after all you can't fight something that you can't see) and was able to listen in on Glengloss telling Oakleaf about Hijetsuki. So he decided to take what he believes is a threat to him so he wouldn't meet the same end as Blizzard._

_Yes Oakleaf-rah is still alive. Hitsuki only exploded the ground they were in knocking them into the bottom of the warren. _


	8. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

Thanatos and his rabbits arrived back at Zorn. Thanatos thought it a fitting name since Zorn in lapine meant 'destroyed' or 'murdered'. After awakening and punishing the few cowards who had run away but returned Thanatos and his pitiful band of slaves had wandered the countryside looking for a new place to make a warren, all the while capturing rabbits to bring up the warren. Each rabbit wore a collar and bracelets on their necks and legs-even the does and kittens. Thanatos would not risk any rabbit disobeying him or trying to kill him like had happened with Blizzard and he enjoyed seeing other rabbits suffer and scream.

Hitsuki was dropped on the floor of Thanatos's burrow as he sat there and contemplated the rabbit before him. "So little one what is your name?"

"Hi… Hitsuki."

"Hitsuki. Do you know who I am?"

"N-no I don't."

"My name is Thanatos, son of Blizzard. And you my dear rabbit are now my prisoner. Take him to the burrow next to mine. Guards posted around the clock," Thanatos said. "Oh and to make sure you don't try to run…" A silver collar inlaid with rubies appeared on Hitsuki's neck. "That collar will kill you if you try to run away and it can't be taken off."

Thanatos's guards escorted Hitsuki to a small burrow next to his. Hitsuki was pushed into the burrow shoved over to the wall where a silver chain shot out of the wall and fastened around the collar on Hitsuki's neck. The guards smirked and then left the seer in the burrow. Hitsuki was took weak from the bursts of power the previous day and so collapsed onto the ground panting heavily and trying to stop the images of his parents, siblings and the other rabbits who had gone with him from Watership Down being murdered by Thanatos's rabbits.

* * *

"Do any of you know about seers?" Thanatos asked his Owsla.

"No master," the rabbits murmured. Thanatos snorted in disgust. "Go to the does and ask them though since they're does I suspect it will be a hopeless cause. Still I may get lucky."

The does were questioned and finally one doe admitted she knew something of seers. She was taken from her burrow and dragged before Thanatos who looked at the doe with disdain. To Thanatos does were only good for breeding more kittens-namely bucks though Thanatos wouldn't have does killed as he knew without does there wouldn't be any life in the warren and no more fresh slaves to control and shape. Having does made it easier Thanatos to build Zorn instead of having to send his bucks on countless raids to steal rabbits. Thanatos didn't take pity on elderly, or injured rabbits or does who were no longer able to bear young. They were disposed of.

Thanatos looked at the doe in front of him. "Well what do you know of seers?"

"Master I know that seers have visions of what is to come. Some can see into a rabbit's heart and enter other rabbits' minds. Some can shoot fireballs out of their paws. Some can talk with the rabbits in the Shadow Land. They are traditionally and naturally feared by…

"Get to the point," Thanatos hissed.

The doe shook beneath her master's gaze. "All seers are powerful master but I have never heard of a seer being able to do anything other than the powers I listed above. I'm not aware of any seer ever taking over a warren. Usually they are killed or driven out when disaster befalls a warren."

"So how was it that one of my rabbits was blasted away when we attacked the seer and its friends?"

"I-I don't know master. I have never heard of a seer being able to do that."

"Kill her," Thanatos said turning away. "She hasn't been very helpful."

The doe pleaded but Thanatos walked away. He smiled as he heard the sharp scream before it was cut out. Thanatos knew he should get a doe so he could have an heir to Zorn in the event that anything happened to him. It had never concerned him before to bother getting a doe. After all the one doe his father had tried mating with hadn't given him kittens and she had been destroyed. Thanatos snorted as he thought of his parli. His parli had the right idea with killing all of the alliance but was a rather horrible chief.

* * *

Thanatos ran right into a doe as he walked around his warren checking to make sure his rabbits were where they were supposed to be. Thanatos sat up and knocked the doe off her feet for her stupidity. The doe remained on the ground beneath her master as he walked over to her and held her down.

"Explain yourself!"

Other rabbits began poking their heads cautiously out of their burrows to see the unfortunate doe pinned beneath Thanatos-rah. The doe whimpered in pain as Thanatos pressed more weight on the doe. "Well?"

"Master I was just coming to look for you. I'm… I'm sorry that I ran into you. I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Please forgive me!"

Thanatos paused. He had never had a rabbit willingly go looking for him-buck or doe. He yelled for two of his Owsla to grab the doe and drag her back to his burrow. The doe was hauled to her paws and was dragged rather roughly through the warren until they got to Thanatos's burrow where Thanatos went inside and the doe was thrown in after him.

"Nobody is allowed into my burrow until I finish speaking to this doe."

"Yes Thanatos-rah," the two Owsla members said and obediently walked out of their master's burrow to take up stations outside of it.

"Now what were you coming to look for me for?"

The doe remained crouched on the floor, not daring to raise her head to look at her master. "Master…I noticed that you have no mate and I was wondering…"

Thanatos continued staring at the cowering doe before him. She was light orange and had pale grey eyes. Honestly he had no idea why he hadn't punished the doe for running into him in the first place. As he took in the doe's silky fur he felt his breath hitch in his chest. Any other rabbit would have been severely punished, if not killed (depending on his mood) for running into him yet he hadn't so far struck down the doe before him. "Get to the point doe. I have better things to do with my time then listen to someone who doesn't even know how to speak."

"Forgive me master. I meant to say that I noticed that you have no mate and appear… lonely. I was… wondering," the doe paused and glanced up at her master before dropping her head again. "I was wondering if I could become your mate and bear your kittens," the doe finished.

Thanatos didn't show it on his face but he was shocked at the doe's outright declaration. _Gotta say the doe has guts being straight forward with me like this_, Thanatos said chuckling to himself. "Why do you think I should choose you for my doe and the mother of my kittens?"

When the doe didn't say anything to that Thanatos smirked. He lay down so he was on eye level with the doe and watched her intently. "Well since you can't bother to tell me why I should choose you to bear my kittens and the future chief of Zorn then why don't you tell me your name instead?"

"Renmay Thanatos-rah."

"Do you understand what is to happen if you become my mate and the mother to my heir and kittens? You will no longer live in the main part of the warren. You will live with me in my burrow and there will be guards around you twenty-four seven. Any buck that is not I or one of my Owsla that wishes to speak to you will be severely punished. You will only exist to bear me my heir and kittens and that is all you will be fit for."

"Yes master. I understand."

"How old are you Renmay?"

"I just turned a year Thanatos-rah."

"Have you borne any kittens before?"

"No master."

"Very well. Before I make my decision you will stay in my burrow and be under constant watch by my personal guards. You have a week to come up with an answer to my question. If you want to be my mate you better have an answer and be on your best behavior.

"Furner and Legalos get in here!"

The two guards ran into the burrow and bowed before their master. "This doe, Renmay, says she wants to be my mate. You will watch and guard her for a week and report to me at the end of said week on just where her loyalties lie."

"Yes master," Furner and Legalos said.

"Kill any buck that goes near her," he added before leaving his burrow. Thanatos didn't bother waiting for a reply. The collars and bracelets would force all the rabbits to comply with his orders or suffer a long and slow death. The guards knew that they were to kill any regular buck that went near her. The Owsla would be watching her from a safe distance as well and if they went anywhere near her they'd face Thanatos's wrath. The guards escorted the doe up above ground to feed and began their job of watching the possible mate of their master.

* * *

_AN: Legalos was also taken from Lord of the Rings. _


	9. Seer of Nightdusk

**AN: All the seers know of the mother and father. While they serve their chiefs until they are killed or driven out they are only loyal to and obey only Shingetsu.**

* * *

**Seer of Nightdusk**

Elrond woke up the next morning and went above ground to silflay. He noticed Shizun and went over to him. "How long have you been a seer?"

Shizun looked at him and chuckled. "All my life of course. We seers are born."

"You're the first seer I met in my life."

"Is that so? You did not have any seers at your old warren?"

"Blizzard-rah didn't believe in seers. He wanted breeders and warriors-not rabbits that could see the future."

"He sounds mad."

"Thankfully he's dead."

"Wonderful. Do you mean to tell Kaolin-rah of why you are truly here rabbit of Moonfell?"

"Depends on if I can trust him and the rabbits of Nightdusk. After being taken by Blizzard and put into Brimstone and then the alliance threatening to kill my chief and the other changed rabbits we are very careful of aligning ourselves with anyone who could mean us harm. Also…"

_Also what Elrond?_

_It's a secret that I promised to keep and isn't mine to tell. Not even my chief will know unless I have permission of the two._

_I see. Well then hold your secret true and don't betray their trust. They need all the help they can get._

_How…_

_I'm a seer. I saw them in your mind so I know that you mean that your former master's son is alive. Quite the little evil prick he is. May Kuu and the Black Rabbit protect us from Frith and Thanatos._

Shizun smiled at Elrond. "When the clouds cover the stars tonight is the best time to go to those you have befriended and promised to protect. Help yourself to the flayrah in my burrow."

Elrond stared at Shizun as he hopped away and shook his head. _What an interesting rabbit. I think I might just be able to become friends with him._

* * *

Shingetsu appeared before Shizun. "My Lord," Shizun said bowing before his master.

"Nice to see you Shizun. Looking well and I see you haven't bothered divulging Elrond's little secret."

"Of course not master. It's not my secret to tell."

"The alliance will be formed between Nightdusk and Moonfell. Give it a couple of weeks."

"Master you don't appear well," Shizun said looking in shock at Shingetsu.

"I had a bit of an issue with the mother and father. But on the bright side I got my servant back."

"You must be happy master."

"Indeed. It's been a long time since I have had my blood bonded servant. I have yet to heal from the torture of the mother and father but enough of that. How is Kaolin as chief?"

"He's fair and just master. Though nobody would ever be as just as you are."

Shingetsu laughed at that. "Nobody knows you serve me do they?"

"No master. Every seer keeps quiet about you."

"Good. My servants are sadly driven out of their warrens by their chiefs who are too stupid and fearful to accept the gifted rabbits I give them. Perhaps it is time for the seers to form their own warren. I will need to think on that."

"Master… is there anything I can do to help with the mother and father? I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Shingetsu sighed. "Hopefully once Greystorm is fully awakened he will be able to stop the mother and father while the little seer born near Watership Down will be able to stop Thanatos."

"Greystorm has awakened?!"

"Yes. But he isn't fully aware of who he is. I'm afraid I must get going. There's a couple dead kittens in Nightdusk that I need to go visit. I merely stopped to chat with you as I haven't talked to you in quite some time."

"I understand master. You were trapped in Brimstone and that damn rabbit was draining you of your powers."

"True but that was no reason for me to neglect my other servants."

"Master I believe that your servants would understand that you were unable to speak to them. Besides the four had to be trained and turned into their true selves."

Shingetsu smiled. "One thing I like about my servants is that they are so loyal and dedicated to me. I trust you will follow my orders and keep this conversation to yourself unless another seer asks you of my welfare?"

"Yes of course master Shingetsu."

"Good. Get some rest Shizun."

"I will master and be careful."

Shingetsu nodded to Shizun and left the burrow to go collect the two kittens. Shizun sighed and lay his head on his paws. He was pleased to see his master. His master had sent out a distress call to all his seers on the mortal plane telling them that he had been captured by Blizzard and that he may not be able to contact them for a while. Shizun knew that his master would spend the next few weeks checking on his seers on earth which would weaken his master in addition to his other duties at Inle Warren and collecting dead rabbits. But now that Greystorm had been awakened… Shizun shook his head. He feared for his master.


	10. Salvation

**AN: Keeralie Starflight: The seers know that their master is Shingetsu but they didn't know he is also the Black Rabbit or what Frith did to him. The only reason that the seers of the alliance didn't know is because Shingetsu kept that a secret from them until they were ready to learn the truth. There will be a future chapter titled "Greystorm". I'm not sure when that is going to be though. I can promise that Greystorm is going to be very powerful.**

* * *

**Salvation**

"Vine we must leave here before we are killed."

"Where are we going to go Kori? Parli and Marli are dead as are my siblings."

"As long as we can get out of the alliance we'll be okay if Kuu wants it."

Suddenly rabbits began appearing before them. With dread Kori and Vine realized that these rabbits were phantoms which could only mean one thing. The rabbits of Inle Warren.

"Do not be afraid of us. There is a warren you can flee to called Moonfell. It is two months journey from the ruins of Brimstone. If you want one of us can guide you there."

"You're… you're the Black Rabbit's Owsla?" Kori asked in fear.

"Our master sent us to rescue you as well as take these poor souls driven from their home back to the Shadow Land."

"What of Hitsuki?" Vine asked.

"His fate is not for you to know little one but my master has given me leave to tell you since he saw how close you were to the seer that his time will be hard due to his imprisonment."

"Can I see him?"

"No. Though Thanatos can't harm us our master has ordered us not to go to Zorn. So the souls of the dead wander there instead of in the Shadow Land. Thanatos has gotten more powerful and is crueler than when he was a kitten. He could easily entrap us as well if we went there."

"Will that not harm the Black Rabbit with souls being on the mortal plane?" Kori asked.

"Yes it will make our master weak again and he is already not up to strength but our master would rather be weak then risk losing his Owsla. Goldsky!"

Another phantom rabbit appeared. "Yes Walnut?"

"Guide them to Moonfell as per master's orders."

"Of course. You two come with me please." Vine refused to move. "I'm not leaving without speaking to marli and parli."

Goldsky looked at Walnut who sighed. "Blackavar and Mist please come here to comfort your son."

Blackavar and Mist who had been staring at their dead bodies and comforting their kittens turned to Walnut and Goldsky and walked forward. "Marli! Parli! Don't leave me!" Vine sobbed.

"Vine everything will be okay. Just follow Kori and Goldsky to this warren the Owsla of the Black Rabbit speaks of and listen to Kori. Kori we expect you to take care of our son for us," Blackavar said looking at Kori.

"Of course Captain Blackavar. I'll do everything in my power to watch over and protect Vine."

"How is it we're able to see you?"

"Simple. You protected the seer. Seers are servants of the Black Rabbit and are only loyal to him. Therefore master allowed for you to see us. Now you should leave here while you can."

"Both of you place a paw on me. I'll transport you to Moonfell."

They did as Goldsky commanded and then they found themselves at Moonfell. "The journey from Watership Down to Moonfell takes six months. You'll be safe here."

* * *

Kori and Vine looked around them. They were standing in the clearing that Redwood had stood in when he had come to introduce himself and ask to form an alliance between Moonfell and Nightdusk. Vine gazed at the two rabbits that had appeared from the shadows in front of them while three other rabbits encircled Kori and Vine.

"Peace rabbits of Moonfell," Goldsky said letting go of his solid form that he had used for the transportation and resuming his ethereal form. "These rabbits are here on orders of the Black Rabbit. Little Vine here was friends with the seer born near Watership Down two months ago and driven out and Kori is a rabbit that fought to protect the seer."

"What happened to the seer?"

"He was taken and the rabbits fighting to protect him were destroyed along with Vine's parli, marli and siblings. They were driven out of their warren when they fought to protect the seer from being killed."

Zen and Birch, the two rabbits in front of them, nodded. "Welcome to Moonfell Kori and Vine. We'll take you to a burrow." Goldsky then slipped between the boundary of the mortal plane and the Shadow Land, his job done.

The rabbits ran along the forest path in silence before coming upon the warren. "I'll alert Blacksotne-rah to what happened," Birch said and Zen nodded before he led the two rabbits down the run and to a burrow. "This is where you'll stay. Blackstone-rah may or may not question you but if he does you have nothing to worry about."

Kori nodded and pushed Vine into the burrow. Zen nodded and then ran back up the run and along the forest path to his post since he was on sentry duty that evening. "Kori do you think that Hituski is okay?"

"He's a seer. I'm sure he's fine." But really Kori was worried about the little seer. He had seen that Hitsuki was powerful despite being two months old. He doubted whether a regular seer could have caused the ground to open up and send Oakleaf and his rabbits tumbling into the warren. Then there had been the incident where Hitsuki had knocked that evil rabbit away from them before collapsing and blacking out. But they were just normal rabbits. There was no way they could have possibly won and protected the little seer. And now his friends had died because of those stupid evil rabbits. Kuu only knew what horrors Hitsuki was facing.

* * *

Elrond grabbed a turnip in his mouth from Shizun's burrow and carried it out of Nightdusk and to the cave where Joyner and Shadowfax had been hiding. "How are you two?" Elrond asked looking at them with concern as he set the turnip down.

"Thanatos-rah is… preoccupied."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if he wasn't then our collars and bracelets would have killed us by now," Joyner answered simply. They had explained to Elrond about the collars and bracelets they were forced to wear earlier in the evening when he had arrived with a carrot. A small pile of flayrah was piled up against one of the walls.

"How are things at Nightdusk Elrond?" Shadowfax asked. Joyner and Shadowfax were grateful for a friend who didn't seem to want to kill them just because of what they looked like and who their master was.

"It seems okay so far. I haven't had any suspicion from any of the rabbits at Nightdusk but it's only been a day. The Black Rabbit said that the alliance would be formed in two weeks so I assume that they won't destroy my warren."

"You trust the Black Rabbit?" Joyner asked munching on the carrot that had been brought earlier while Shadowfax fell upon the turnip.

"The Black Rabbit was kept enslaved by my former master and chief. I'd rather trust him the Frith."

His two friends nodded. "You best get back to Nightdusk Elrond," Joyner finally said. "Thanks for the flayrah."

"You're welcome. Stay hidden."

They nodded and watched Elrond squeeze out of the gap between the rock and the cave wall and vanish into the night. What had their master so preoccupied that they weren't being punished or even sought after? Whatever it was they were glad they wouldn't be at the brunt of their master's anger.

* * *

"Master," Renmay said bowing before Thanatos.

Thanatos looked at the doe in front of him. "What is it?"

"Master I have decided on answer."

"And?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what Renmay?"

"Yes master I will become your mate and bear your heir and kittens."

Thanatos smiled and cuffed the doe knocking her back into his burrow. "Then I suggest we get started. Nobody is to enter my burrow!"

The two guards nodded, bowed and left to stand guard at their master's burrow. Thanatos smiled at Renmay as he went over to her. "If I catch you talking to any buck I'll kill you and send my Owsla to kill the buck who spoke to you. Your purpose from here on out is to bear me a heir and kittens. If you don't then I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear Renmay?"

"Yes master," Renmay said tears coming to her eyes.

"Good. In return for bearing me an heir and kittens and assuming you actually don't do anything that causes me to punish you you'll have access to my personal flayrah storage. You'll also have my protection. No rabbit-kitten, buck or doe can lay a paw on you. Now then…"

The guards ignored the mating going on in their master's burrow and stood there in silence. They knew if they weren't alert then their master would punish them. Their master mated with his doe twice more during the day and then fell into a satisfied sleep. Renmay shivered next to Thanatos who was pressed up against her. She tried to move and was cuffed across the head. "Do NOT move Renmay."

"Y-yes master."

"Good." Thanatos lay back down and went to sleep. In the next burrow Hitsuki shivered in fear. He hadn't recovered at all from last night. It didn't help that Thanatos had beaten him nearly senseless either. Bruised and battered the young seer stared around his burrow searching for a way out of his predicament. But the only way was the entrance to the run and he knew he wouldn't be able to get past the guards.

* * *

An hour later Thanatos went into the seer's burrow and cocked his head as he looked at him. "Will you serve me Hitsuki? You'll be protected and can right the wrongs of your old warren for wanting to kill you."

"Why would I want to possibly serve the rabbit that killed my friends? There's no way I'll ever serve you!" Hitsuki spat out.

Thanatos was furious and grabbed Hitsuki by his neck and slammed him back into the burrow wall. "You _will_ obey and follow me little seer," Thanatos growled in Hitsuki's ear.

"And I said that I will NOT follow you!" Hitsuki shouted and a shockwave that vibrated through the burrow sent Thanatos into the run and undid the collar around his neck. Thanatos didn't move. His guards hurried over to him and stared in horror at their unconscious master before turning to Hitsuki. Hitsuki swayed a bit where he stood before his own guards darted forward and pressed themselves on either side of the seer. "Get me out of here and I can free you both from Thanatos's control."

The guards looked at each other. The seer could free them? One of the guards lowered themselves to the ground while the other gently placed Hitsuki on the first guard's back before they turned and bolted into the run and out of Zorn. The two rabbits ran quickly but the Owsla were after them. "Stop," Hitsuki pleaded and the two guards instantly halted. Hitsuki looked at the Owsla who were approaching them and his eyes flashed red as tree roots sprang up out of the ground ensnaring the Owsla who squealed in pain as they were strangled. Hitsuki concentrated and a blue light shot out of his eyes as he looked up at the sky causing storm clouds to block out Frith and torrents of rain to fall. Exhausted Hitsuki collapsed but not before one of his guards caught him and they made their way away from Zorn with the Owsla's screams ringing in their ears.


	11. Warrior's Past

**Warrior's Past**

"Fiver, Shingetsu-rah wants to speak to you," Walnut said.

Fiver got up from is burrow and ordered Ochiba to stay in the burrow while he went to see Shingetsu. He wasn't sure what his master wanted. They hadn't talked for a while. Hoping he wasn't in trouble he followed Walnut to his master's burrow.

"Shingetsu-rah you wished to speak to me?" Fiver asked bowing low before his master.

"Yes I did Greystorm. You have been awakened from a long slumber but I take it you know nothing of your past or why you were reawaken. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"Yes my Lord," Greystorm said.

Shingetsu nodded at Greystorm's confirmation. "Then your memories are blocked."

"Why my Lord?"

"That I don't know the answer to. No doubt the mother and father have blocked them. Though I'm going to probably suffer for this it is important that you know who you are Greystorm," Shingetsu replied with a sigh. "Follow me and call your servant."

"How?"

"Greystorm you have the ability to summon your servant here with your mind. It is the mother and father said; once blood bonded a servant cannot disobey their master."

Greystorm nodded. _Ochiba!_

_Master?_

_Come to Shingetsu-rah's burrow._

_Yes mas…master_, Ochiba sighed in defeat and a few minutes later was standing at the entrance to the burrow cowering on the ground.

"Enter," Shingetsu said.

Ochiba crept into the burrow and stood a bit behind Greystorm. "Ochiba how much do you know of your master?" Shingetsu asked the buck.

"I confess I don't know a lot Shingetsu-rah. The mother and father kept his past life secret from me."

"That's not surprising. The mother and father think they can do whatever they want and there has been nobody to challenge them since the world was created."

"Why would they block my memories?"

"Because you can destroy them and by doing so you will take over Ether."

As they were speaking Shingetsu led the two other rabbits out of his burrow and away from Inle Warren into the coldness of the Shadow Land. "Greystorm you were a warrior. You still are a warrior but your memories of your past were blocked," Shingetsu said as he led them down the path the four seers had taken long ago to the meadow at the foot of the mountain.

"Greystorm you used to live in a warren called Bright Star. That warren was destroyed a long time ago. You come from a long line of warriors and seers. You were a true warrior and were a captain in the Bright Star Owsla. Unlike many other warrens Bright Star valued seers and did not turn them away like so many warrens today. Only you have the power to destroy the mother and father. By destroying the mother and father you will not only save me a life of torture at their paws but you'll also take over Ether and reside there permanently."

"Does that mean I would die?"

"In a way yes and in a way no. Yes when you defeat the mother and father you would die but you would also have eternal life in Ether. You would be reborn and become the new father of all rabbits. Your servant, Ochiba here, would also go with you to serve you in Ether just as he serves you in the Shadow Land and on the mortal plane."

"Can't you, Shingetsu-rah, take over Ether?"

"No and even if I could I wouldn't want to. My duty is to Inle Warren and collecting the souls of the dead. You have died once before already. When you die again it will be your second and last time you die."

"Can I close Ether?"

Shingetsu looked surprised. "Why would you close Ether? Did you not like it there?"

"I think it nice how it is warmer than the Shadow Land", Shingetsu laughed at that comment and nodded, "and there's no elil to harm us but I wouldn't fancy being there by myself with only Ochiba to talk to. Shingetsu how did I die?"

Shingetsu sighed and shook his head sadly. "Surrounding you Greystorm is a prophecy. The prophecy is as follows: _When the warrior seer is awoken all the elements shall be at his call. The warrior who died at the hands of evil shall be reborn and when the moon turns red and blood rains from the sky will be the time of his greatest battle. Born in an ancient warren who worshiped the stars the warrior seer will again rise and destroy the sun and the evil that plagues two planes. With their deaths the warrior seer can finally be reunited with his love and bring peace to the children._"

"True love?"

"Vilthuril is not your true mate Greystorm. Your true mate is locked away in Ether. Her name is Coldstar. She was taken from Bright Star before your death. You came home to Bright Star and found Coldstar gone. I tried to protect your mate from being taken but am unable to stop the mother and father. Only you Greystorm have the power to defeat them and bring peace to both the Shadow Land and mortal plane."

"So you knew me before?"

"Indeed I did. We were friends. Close friends. Like myself and Prince Rainbow. You were furious, not at me but at the mother and father for stealing Coldstar and vowed that you would destroy them. So you went away from Bright Star and shortly after you left it fell. While it still stands all the rabbits died. I've never seen something of that nature before. If you want to bring up memories of your past then you must go to Bright Star and there you will find the answers you seek and will be truly awoken."

"I can control the elements?"

"Yes. The elements are as follows: Fire, Ice, Water, Air, Wood, Earth, Lightning, Darkness, and Light. All those elements are at your command but they are locked until you have awakened fully. If you like I can give you a few memories that I have stored in my mind."

"I'd like that Shingetsu."

"Very well. This may hurt and you may collapse from the memory transfer."

Shingetsu placed both paws on the sides of Greystorm's head and his eyes became a dark crimson as the memories of Greystorm that he had stored in his mind copied and flew into Greystorm. Shingetsu swayed on his paws as he removed his front paws from Greystorm's head and fell onto his front paws breathing heavily and his eyes went back to their normal color.

Ochiba darted forward and pressed himself against his master to keep his master from falling onto the ground. Greystorm's eyes flashed dark gray as the memories assaulted him.

**A three month old kitten sat staring at a tree. Raising its paws the roots erupted from the ground and darted forward before the kitten slammed its front paws back onto the ground causing the roots to shoot up in the air and wave before him before sliding back into the earth. "Very good Greystorm," a buck said. "Thank you parli," the kitten said beaming up at its father.**

**The kitten was now a year old and had just been inducted into the Owsla. "Officer Greystorm take a patrol out to Farthen Moor and check on their warren. I fear something bad is going to happen."**

"**Of course Glacius-rah," Greystorm said and gathered three officers, a corporal, and a couple of promising bucks before beginning the journey to Farthen Moor. Farthen Moor lay a week away from Bright Star to the East and was one of the warrens they got on with. They hurried through the snow as it was the dead of winter to Farthen Moor. Stopping at the two elm trees that marked the entrance to Farthen Moor they expected to see a couple of sentries standing guard but nothing. **

"**What is going on Officer Greystorm?" Officer Linwood asked.**

"**I don't know. There should be sentries posted here. There are always sentries posted here," Greystorm said beginning to be afraid. He shook his head. He was a seer and a warrior. Owsla were supposed to be brave.**

**The patrol passed through the two elm trees and went along the path that led to Farthen Moor. Stopping at the warren they looked around for rabbits but saw none. They went down into the warren and through the runs looking and calling for any of the Farthen Moor rabbits. They took an hour searching and double searching all the burrows and runs.**

"**Nobody here sir. No smell of death or disease either. No smell of rabbits either. It's like they've all just vanished into thin air," Auburn said. **

**Greystorm paused at the entrance to a side run. Changing his eyes to orange he peered into the darkness and shuddered. "There's a rabbit down this run. Wait here while I investigate." The rest of the patrol nodded and waited while Greystorm went down the narrow run. **

**Greystorm spotted a rabbit shaking in fear. Carefully Greystorm pressed a paw over the rabbit's heart and his eyes flickered closed as the scared rabbit's memories flew before his eyes. The warren was asleep aside from the sentries who were above ground watching the warren and the Owsla who was on night duty. Shadows padded forward softly and quickly killed the two sentries before they could raise the alarm. Then they pounced on the Owsla who was on night duty and swept into the warren. The rabbits were unable to cry out or run as the shadows mercilessly slaughtered them all. The strange thing was when the rabbits were destroyed they vanished into thin air and their scent vanished from the warren. A young rabbit bolted down the narrow stone run and cowered against the wall of the run for it led to a dead end. Then silence fell upon the warren as the last rabbits died and the shadows vanished. **

"**It's alright. What's your name?"**

"**Wildflower sir."**

"**Wildflower come with us and we'll take you back to Bright Star. You'll be safe there," Greystorm said gently as he ushered the rabbit in front of him. Wildflower obediently obeyed Greystorm and led the way out of the run before they saw the shadows before them. Greystorm's patrol was gone. Wildflower let out a squeal of fear and stopped dead in his tracks. **

"**Who are you?" Greystorm asked. He grabbed Wildflower's neck in his teeth and backed down the burrow taking the scared buck with him.**

"**Apparently we missed one," one of the shadow said.**

"**Warrior seer do you know of the mother and father?"**

"**No."**

"**The mother and father are the parents of all rabbits. We were sent here on their orders to destroy this warren and the rabbits in it."**

"**Why?"**

"**This warren forgot to serve the mother and father. For that they deserved to be destroyed. The warren was created on the command that they would serve their parents and do their will. They failed and forgot the ways and the agreement."**

"**Are you going to destroy all warrens that don't follow the mother and father? Many rabbits have never heard of the mother and father. We have heard of El-ahrairah and of course the Black Rabbit but there are no tales or legends of two mythical parents."**

"**It is the rabbits' fault for forgetting the mother and father. They gave life to all rabbits and all rabbits come from the mother and father. They are even superior to Frith and Kuu."**

"**Now you're just being idiots. How can a couple of mythical rabbits be higher than the Sun God and Moon Goddess?"**

"**You won't harm this rabbit."**

"**Oh? Are you going to stop us?" The shadows laughed.**

**Greystorm smiled and twisted all the elements together before the elemental twist was shot into the shadows and around them, closing them off so they were unable to escape. Their screams sounded as the elemental twist burned them and they vanished. "Come on Wildflower," Greystorm said gently and the two rabbits made their way out of that death trap and back to Bright Star where Greystorm reported what had happened to his Owsla and the warren. **

The memories faded and Greystorm shook his head. "Those shadows were servants of the mother and father?"

"Sadly yes. They were right. Farthen Moor was the warren that the mother and father lived in with their first children. It is the first warren ever built until the shadows destroyed it."

"What happened to Wildflower?"

"You took him in and he became a strong member of the Owsla under your guidance and teachings. Greystorm if you want to discover the truth and be fully awakened as well as gain your elemental powers then you must return to Bright Star. Only there will you find your powers and the rest of your memories. Take Ochiba with you."

"Thank you master."

"Don't thank me Greystorm. If you can destroy the mother and father for good I'll be happy." Greystorm nodded to Shingetsu and together the warrior seer and his servant vanished from the Shadow Land. "Be careful my servant. Our lives depend on you defeating the mother and father."


	12. Bright Star

**Bright Star**

Greystorm and Ochiba wandered through empty fields and forests until they got to an abandoned warren. Greystorm could sense at once that it was his home. "Bright Star, the warrior seer Greystorm has returned," Greystorm muttered softly.

Greystorm and Ochiba looked at the warren. In the center of the meadow was an old oak tree. Greystorm stared at the tree and then walked over to it. The memory of him being three months old making the roots of this tree shoot up from the ground and into the air flashed before his eyes. He couldn't believe that this tree in front of him had lasted all those long years.

Going underground Greystorm and Ochiba found themselves in a large burrow. The burrow appeared to be a large meeting area not unlike Watership Down, the Council Room in Efrafa, or Shining Wire Warren. Perhaps all warrens have large chambers such as this so rabbits can talk and listen to stories and poetry.

Greystorm looked around at the runs that led off from the chamber they were in. As he stood there he felt his memories of the place come back into his mind. He knew where everything was from his time here long ago. The burrows near the entrance they had come down held the Owsla for they were the first line of defense against any attacks by elil or enemy warrens. Three runs to the south of the chamber laid his own burrow that he had been born in. It was also where Wildflower and he had lived when he had rescued the buck from Farthen Moor.

They walked deeper into the warren, their footsteps echoing silently on the dirt floors of the runs. The warren was medium size. They walked through the silent warren. Greystorm and Ochiba were amazed that it had continued to stay intact for all this time.

"Master do you recognize your home?" Ochiba asked from behind Greystorm.

"Yes I do Ochiba. I cannot believe it has stood all these centuries. I feel as if I never left. It is exactly as I remember it."

Greystorm continued walking down the runs gazing about him. He felt a slight pull to a run that he remembered led to a smaller chamber. Silently Greystorm walked in followed by Ochiba and the two rabbits stared at a stone table with the same ancient writing he had seen on the wall that led to Ether from Inle Warren.

* * *

_Stored away beneath the stone_

_Speak these ancient words_

_Let all be known._

_The memories of the warrior seer_

_Shall come to life when he is near_

_And a warrior revived from sleep_

_Shall regain all that he held dear._

* * *

"What does the writing mean master?" Ochiba asked as Greystorm finished reading the inscription.

"That all my memories and powers lie beneath this stone table," Greystorm said frowning at the table. He hadn't remembered ever being in this chamber before yet something had pulled him here.

"Beneath the stone…," Greystorm murmured to himself. Getting onto his belly he crawled towards the stone and saw a run that sloped downward. Odd. What is this?

"Ochiba stay up top. I'm going to crawl into this run here and see what this is about."

"Yes master."

Crawling forward Greystorm tumbled down the run and landed in a small cave. He got to his paws and looked around him before advancing forward. Instantly he was assaulted by more memories and his long awaited powers flowed into him. Shivering with power as it crackled around and in him his eyes turned crimson as the elemental twist blasted a hole through the roof of the cave that traveled up through the warren before dissipating in the air. "I have all I need to slay the mother and father," Greystorm said to Ochiba who bowed before he collapsed in a dead sleep.

* * *

Hitsuki appeared in the cave that held Joyner and Shadowfax. The two rabbits squealed in terror at the two Zorn rabbits in front of them. "We're not going to hurt you," one of them said lying down to allow Hitsuki to climb off his back. "Hitsuki here has promised to free us from Thanatos's magic and control over us."

Hitsuki looked at the four rabbits sadly. The rabbits stared back at the seer. "I apologize if this hurts," Hitsuki said and pressed a paw to each of the bracelets surrounding the first guard's legs. The rabbit screamed in pain as the he was burned before a yellow light flowed over him healing the wounds. Then he did the same to the collar and repeated the process to the other three rabbits whose screams filled the air. A dark cloud of magic swirled above the rabbits before Hitsuki quickly stamped his paws on the cave wall destroying the darkness and with that little bit of power held over the rabbits in front of him.

"You're free now," Hitsuki said. "Thanatos can't control any rabbit that has the instruments of his torture removed by me."

"Thank you for freeing us," one of the guards said. "My name is Glen and this is Pebble," gesturing at Hitsuki's second guard. Pebble nodded his thanks.

Hitsuki just nodded and lay down. The four freed rabbits quickly discussed something quietly among themselves before turning to Hitsuki. "We'll serve and follow you Hitsuki-rah," Pebble said.

"I'm no chief," Hitsuki said. "Besides how can I be a chief when most rabbits detest seers and would seek to kill them or drive them from their warrens?"

"They're ignorant," Joyner said. "They don't know the gift they were given."

"If you want to follow me that is fine. But I don't want you to feel that you have to serve me just because I saved you from Thanatos."

"We do this of our own free will and partly yes because you saved us," Shadowfax said for the rabbits. Hitsuki sighed and closed his eyes before nodding. If they wanted to follow and serve him then that was fine as long as they didn't betray them.

_Little servant I see you have freed four rabbits from Thanatos, Shingetsu said._

_Who are you?_

_I am your master. The master and father of all seers. I am more commonly known as the Black Rabbit of Inle. I am chief of Inle Warren and am the one who takes the souls of dead rabbits back to the Shadow Land. The seers are my gift to the warrens of the world and they remain loyal and obey only me. You need not fear these four rabbits. They will follow and serve you. You have no need to fear their betrayal for they cannot betray you. I'm glad to see you are free of Thanatos as well. _

_How can you know this master?_

_There was laughter in Hitsuki's mind at the question. Because little seer it is an ancient law I put into place. When a powerful seer such as yourself frees rabbits from an evil tyrant they can never betray the one who freed them. This protects both them and my servant from harm and death. Now sleep little seer and rest. Do not trouble yourself anymore with these thoughts. Grow stronger in body and power because you are destined to defeat Thanatos._


	13. Dusk Moon

**Dusk Moon**

Pipkin, Sunset, Burdock and Zeus had traveled months to get away from the alliance. They had traveled for months until they arrived at a warren called Moonfell. At first they had been scared that the rabbits they saw would kill them since they were some of the rabbits from Brimstone but the chief, Blackstone, had assured them that they were good rabbits and they were welcome to live in Moonfell. It had taken a week for them to settle in and get used to the new warren they were in. Pipkin still wished that he could talk to Fiver.

Blackstone had to admit that he was worried. He hadn't heard or seen any of the exiled seers in a while. He trusted Shingetsu and imagined they were still in the Shadow Land recovering from their ordeal of having saved his rabbits and saving the alliance even if they didn't deserve to be saved after how the seers had been exiled by the chiefs.

Meanwhile Greystorm woke up to find himself still in the chamber under the stone table. Ochiba was next to him looking at him with worry in his eyes. "What happened?" Greystorm asked slowly getting up.

"Master when you received your powers and the rest of your memories you collapsed. You've been asleep for three days. I know I deserve punishment for not obeying you but I came down here and haven't left your side for the entire three days you've been asleep."

"Thank you Ochiba though you shouldn't have disobeyed my orders."

"I know that master. The collar ti… never mind. I was already punished for my disobedience."

Greystorm led the way back up the run with Ochiba following and made his way out to the field in front of the warren where the master and servant set to eating the grass. Neither of them had eaten anything for three days-Greystorm because he had been asleep and Ochiba because he refused to leave his master's side.

* * *

After filling themselves with grass Greystorm and Ochiba walked through the veil into the Shadow Land where they met Shingetsu. "Was your journey a success?"

"Yes master," Greystorm said. "I have my powers and am ready to face the mother and father."

"No you aren't. You may have your powers and memories back but you aren't ready to face them until you have regained control of your powers."

"But master I made an elemental twist and sent it up through the roof of Bright Star."

"That was just your body reacting to the power surge in you. It wasn't done by your own will. Sorry Greystorm but you must trust me on this when I tell you aren't ready."

"Of course master."

"Why weren't you here after gaining your powers? You and Ochiba have been on earth for three days."

"I passed out after gaining my powers and remaining memories."

"I see. Yes I can see how that would cause any rabbit to pass out, especially a warrior seer. I should have seen that coming. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault master."

* * *

Shingetsu nodded and then led the way back to Inle Warren. He disappeared through the runs to his burrow and lay down next to a pregnant Kosetsu. "Kosetsu how are you feeling?"

"Tired Shingetsu but other than that I am well. How is it possible that we were able to have kittens?"

"Lady Kuu granted me that gift when I rescued you. I just didn't act on it until now as I wanted to give you time to rest and recover from being in the ice pillar for so long and with Greystorm being awoken I needed to focus on him. Also we are not phantoms unlike the rabbits in my warren."

"Shingetsu could we not plead with Lady Kuu to give your dead servants their bodies back?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if they would even want to resume their solid forms. I haven't ever thought to ask. I may have to when this entire mess gets fixed."

* * *

Elrond had informed Kaolin-rah of why he was at Nightdusk and that his warren was willing to make an alliance with Nightdusk. Blacksone-rah had been sent for so the alliance could be formed. Elrond knew that two warrens against four wouldn't be evenly matched but with some of the changed rabbits against normal rabbits there shouldn't be a problem if it came to a fight. Though with Thorn alive and well according to Joyner and Shadowfax Elrond feared for their future if Thanatos wasn't destroyed for good.

Blackstone arrived with a few members of his Owsla. Elrond happily went over to his chief. "I see you're well Elrond," Blackstone said looking at the buck.

"I've been taken good care of here Blackstone-rah."

"Was Kaolin mad about you being a spy?"

"No sir. He realized that it was smart with the dangers both warrens had faced at the hands of mad leaders."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to go to war with another warren on top of the alliance."

Blackstone, Elrond and his Owsla continued walking through the warren until they came to a dark gray buck. "Greetings Blackstone, chief of Moonfell. I'm glad you could make it to Nightdusk and hope your journey was well?"

"It was uneventful thank Kuu. I hope Elrond here hasn't been any trouble."

"None at all. None at all. Now I understand from Elrond that you wish to make an alliance with Nightdusk?"

"That's correct. Has Elrond informed you of our past and that we made enemies of four warrens?"

"Yes he did. I can understand why you didn't come to me sooner about forming an alliance. In these dangerous times it's best to learn about potential allies first before making alliances with them."

Blackstone nodded and looked around. "Your rabbits appear healthy and happy Kaolin."

"Yes we're better off now that Cowslip and Silverweed are dead. They can no longer manipulate our minds and control us. I assume your rabbits are happy to be out of Brimstone?"

"Indeed we are. That place was horrible."

Kaolin nodded in agreement. "It took us a while to get over the mind control. We were lost once Silverweed was killed and the spell over us was broken. I was one of the few affected by Silverweed. He found that he couldn't easily control me."

Blackstone nodded to himself not saying anything. He figured it was impolite to admit that Shingetsu had shown them memories of Shining Wire Warren.

"Blackstone-rah there's something I must say to you and Kaolin-rah."

"What is it Elrond?"

"I found a couple of rabbits from Thanatos. Apparently he's alive."

"ALIVE!" Kaolin and Blackstone shouted together.

"What do you mean he is alive?" Blackstone asked.

"Sir it is just as I said. I found a couple of escaped rabbits from a warren called Zorn, that's the new warren Thanatos and his rabbits created after the destruction of Brimstone, and they said they wanted to be free. When I went there a couple of days ago I found two other rabbits and a seer. The funny thing was the two rabbits I made friends with had their collars removed and so did the other two rabbits with the seer. I gather that the two new rabbits were guards of the seer in Zorn and somehow the seer freed all four rabbits from Thanatos's control and power because the collars and bracelets on their bodies disappeared."

"Collars and bracelets?" Blackstone asked.

"Yes sir. Thanatos appears to have gotten the idea to put every rabbit from kitten to buck under the power of bracelets and collars that will strangle them to death if they disobey Thanatos, try to kill him or betray him. Joyner and Shadowfax, the two rabbits I befriended are really nice. I'm not sure about the two guards as I haven't talked to them much."

"Where are they?" Kaolin asked Elrond.

"In a cave not far from here Kaolin. Shizun has given me leave to take flayrah from his burrow to them so they have something to eat. They couldn't come into the warrens without altering Thanatos to us so they've been living in the cave. They followed me from Moonfell."

"Elrond you should have told Kaolin or me about this as soon as you discovered them. Now we have Thanatos to deal with on top of the alliance that wants us dead."

"I'm sorry Blackstone-rah. I was afraid you would kill them so I didn't say anything and I… I didn't want to believe that Thanatos was still alive."

"Well now it's important that we form an alliance though with two warrens I don't know if we'll stand a chance against Thanatos and Zorn," Blackstone said worriedly.

Kaolin was silent during the conversation between the Moonfell rabbit and his chief. "I agree with Blackstone that you should have told us about this as soon as you heard and not kept it from us. Blackstone is right the alliance must be formed." He looked at his rabbits that were above ground and watching the meeting between the two chiefs. "The alliance of Dusk Moon is hereby formed. If one warren is attacked then the other must come to their aid. No rabbit in either warren is to be harmed in either warren. Is this agreeable Blackstone?"

"It is Kaolin."

The bond was sealed and then the chiefs turned to Elrond. "Now Elrond let's meet these rabbits and seer."


	14. Discussion with Survivors

**Discussion with Survivors**

Elrond, Kaolin, Blackstone and the members of Blackstone's Owsla that had come with him to Nightdusk went to the cave where the four freed rabbits of Zorn and the seer were living. "Joyner! It's Elrond and I've brought my chief as well as the chief of Nightdusk. Can we come in?"

There was a silence in the cave and then the whisper of voices hurriedly talking with each other. Joyner squeezed out of the gap between the rock and the cave wall and sat up looking at the rabbits gathered there before them. "Elrond why did you bring these rabbits here?" Joyner asked his friend.

"We're here to talk and see the seer," Blackstone said.

Joyner turned and bolted back inside the entrance. Quickly the four freed rabbits squeezed back out of the burrow and stood in front of Elrond and the others. "What do you want with our master?" Shadowfax asked. The four rabbits got into a fighting stance. They wouldn't let their master be taken away by these rabbits and were furious at Elrond for outing them.

"What do you mean he is your master?" Blackstone asked.

"We serve him since he freed us. It's of our own will and choice. You're not going to harm our master," Shadowfax said and the other three rabbits nodded in agreement.

"We just want to talk is all. How did you escape Thanatos? Is it true he is alive?"

"Yes he is alive and he's furious at the alliance and at you rabbits for escaping. He means to capture you all and enslave you again. Thanatos is busy building up his warren so you should be thankful he hasn't found you yet. We aren't sure how we escaped but we suspect the Black Rabbit helped us."

"Can we see the seer?" Kaolin asked.

Joyner slipped back into the cave and spoke quietly with Hitsuki who followed Joyner out. "What is it you want with me?" Hitsuki asked the rabbits in front of him. His former guards pressed against his sides as he was still weak from their escape from Zorn.

The rabbits of Moonfell and Kaolin stared at the rabbit before them. They had never seen a rabbit with a lavender stripe along its back before. "Who are you?" Birch asked the rabbit before them.

"My name is Hitsuki. I was born near Watership Down and my marli died a week after my birth. I was taken in by Captain Blackavar and his mate Mist and raised for two months until our chief found out I was a seer. The alliance has said that they will kill all seers born in the warren so Blackavar, Mist, their kittens, some other rabbits and I escaped from there but Thanatos found us and killed my friends and captured me. I was held in Zorn for a while until my two guards took me to safety. As repayment for their kindness I saved them along with Joyner and Shadowfax from Thanatos's control. You will regret killing me. Only I can stop Thanatos for good."

"How do we know you speak the truth?"

"Blackstone has made friends with my master."

"Who is your master?"

"The father of all seers."

"The Black Rabbit is the father of all seers?" Blackstone asked.

"Yes he is. Seers are only loyal to and only obey the Black Rabbit. He is our father and our master. However many warrens choose to ignore the gift of seers that the Black Rabbit gives to the world and instead kill them, don't pay attention to their warnings or drive them out."

"Is it true that you are friends with the Black Rabbit Blackstone?" Kaolin asked looking at the Moonfell chief.

"It is true. Though we are not close friends of course. I trust the seer."

"What of these four rabbits with the seer? What should we do with them?"

"If you want my help in defeating Thanatos then you will not lay a paw on them," Hitsuki growled.

The rabbits shifted nervously looking at the seer. "He is our best hope of stopping the darkness that plagues rabbits," Blackstone said.

"What of this alliance that says they will kill the rabbits of Moonfell and the seer?" Kaolin asked. "We're not enough to stand against two enemies."

"Then we'll just have to hope that the alliance sides with us," Blackstone said. "Hitsuki do you want to come with us? I believe there are two rabbits at my warren that have been worried about you."

"Who? They all died."

"No they didn't. There's a little buck named Vine and a doe named Kori. They arrived at Moonfell a couple weeks ago."

Hitsuki brightened at the thought of his adopted nest mate being alive as well as one of his friends. "Yes I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

"No problem. Elrond come on. We'll see you later Kaolin."

"I look forward to our alliance and helping each other Blackstone."

"And I look forward to the same with Nightdusk."

* * *

Blackstone turned and led his rabbits back to Moonfell. He smiled as he knew how happy Vine and Kori would be at finding Hitsuki alive and well. And there were also the four other rabbits that had left Watership Down that would look forward to being among a friend.

They made their way back to Moonfell and Blackstone informed his rabbits that the alliance of Dusk Moon was made and forged. His rabbits breathed a sigh of relief but then Blackstone broke the news to them that Thanatos was alive and they were understandably afraid. "How will we survive against Thanatos and the alliance? Thanatos has sworn to enslave us again for leaving and the alliance has sworn to kill us," Blueberry said.

"With the Black Rabbit's and Lady Kuu's help we'll find a way to stop the destruction of Dusk Moon. And if the alliance refuses to help us then we'll just have to stay far away from them. I have found the seer who says he can defeat Thanatos. Say hello to Hitsuki everyone," Blackstone said motioning to Hitsuki who was looking at the rabbits before him. The rabbits muttered a polite hello.

"We'll need to stay on the alert for enemy rabbits. Hitsuki how far is it from Zorn to Moonfell?"

"I don't know Blackstone. I was too weak and exhausted from knocking Thanatos out and then strangling the rabbits with tree roots when we made our escape from Zorn. My guards might know."

Glen stepped forward. "Three moons distance from here to Zorn."

"Then we should be safe if Thanatos keeps to himself for now. He has no way of tracking us does he?"

"No. Not that we know of anyway."

Blackstone sighed. "Go underground and visit your friends Hitsuki. Take any empty burrow the five of you want. Elrond you show them the way."

"Yes Blackstone-rah," Elrond said before turning to the seer and his friends. "Follow me."

* * *

The rabbits made their way underground and they came across the burrow Kori and Vine were in. "Vine there's someone to see you," Elrond called.

"Who?" Vine asked coming out and then stopping in shock as he stared at the rabbit before him. "Hitsuki! You're okay!"

"I'm fine Vine. Weak but fine. These are some friends and servants of mine."

The rabbits nodded to Vine and left their master to play with his friend before following Elrond and taking up a couple of burrows further down the run. Hopefully now they would be safe from harm. Hopefully Thanatos was defeated for good.


	15. Heir

**Heir**

Renmay was close to giving birth. Thanatos wasn't sure how many kittens his doe was having but he hoped she'd be having a strong buck to take over Zorn in the event of his death. Thorn was pleased that Renmay had gotten pregnant when he mated with her. Of course his magic had also helped. Blizzard hadn't thought of that.

A few days later Renmay cried out in pain as she began to enter the stages of labor. Thanatos watched her for the entire labor which lasted an hour. There were two bucks and one doe. Thanatos padded over to the bucks. He could tell the second one would never amount to much but the first one appeared strong. "Well there's no need for the second buck and doe," Thanatos said as he bared his fangs and brought his mouth down to the second buck intending to kill it. "Your job is to feed my heir. There's no reason for you to have any more kittens."

A white light filled the warren and Thanatos was thrown back across the burrow as dirt from the ceiling came down. Moneywort and Pumpkin appeared and gently picked up the second buck and doe before looking at Thanatos's heir.

_What should we do with the heir?_

_Leave it to Fiver. I have a feeling that this heir isn't going to be what Thanatos hopes it will be._

_Renmay you are a fool for becoming Thanatos's mate after you saw how he treats the rabbits. What possessed you to become this evil rabbit's mate? _

"Who are you?"

_None of your concern. Only know that these two kittens we carry will be protected from Thanatos and Zorn. Treat the heir with kindness and love._

* * *

Moneywort and Pumpkin vanished and the white light faded. They were back in the Shadow Land where they had been living since they had defeated Blizzard. They brought the two newborn kittens into Moonblossom's burrow. Shingetsu and Kosetsu arrived upon learning that two of the exiled seers had returned. "Those are Thanatos's kittens?"

"Yes master," Moneywort said once he had laid the buck he was holding down near Moonblossom who had given birth to Moneywort's three kittens. Pumpkin laid the doe next to her brother by Moonblossom who nudged the kittens towards her teats so they could suckle and get fed.

"And the heir?"

"Still in Zorn Shingetsu," Pumpkin said. "We figured it would be best for Fiver to take care of the heir."

"You've been in the Shadow Land for a while. Your friend Blackstone is getting worried as are his rabbits."

"Really?" Pumpkin asked. "We've forgotten about Blackstone's offer for us to live in their new warren since we've been back."

"If you go back only you and Moneywort can go. Those kittens you rescued will need to stay here with Moonblossom and Fiver has to stay here longer."

"Why?" Moneywort asked.

"Training. Fiver's found out something important about himself which is why he hasn't been around much."

Moneywort and Pumpkin nodded. "If Fiver needs to stay here master then we won't object."

"Master will I and the kittens be able to go back to the mortal plane?"

"Eventually yes. Those kittens need to get strong though and you need your rest. Now I've taken up enough of your time. Oh and Moneywort and Pumpkin," Shingetsu said as he paused at the entrance to the run with Kosetsu by his side, "there's a young seer named Hitsuki that will need all your help in training. He is the one destined to kill Thanatos."

His seers nodded and Shingetsu and Kosetsu walked back to their burrow. "Well I think we should get going then Pumpkin," Moneywort said. He nuzzled Moonblossom and gazed at his kittens fondly before the two seers vanished in a swirl of yellow flames.


	16. Arrival

**Arrival**

Moneywort and Pumpkin watched the fire around them disappear as they appeared at the warren they presumed was Moonfell. Birch saw them and ran towards them.

"Moneywort! Pumpkin! You're finally here! Where are Fiver and Moonblossom?"

"Moonblossom and I got together and she's back in Inle Warren with my kittens until they get stronger and then will be joining us here. Fiver apparently has some training to do with our master so we're not sure when he will be coming," Moneywort said.

"Congratulations on you and Moonblossom becoming mates! How many kittens do you have?"

"Five."

"And you Pumpkin? Have you not found a mate yet?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't Captain Birch. Though I don't want a mate until this war is over for good."

"That makes sense. Wait how do you know that I'm a Captain?"

Moneywort and Pumpkin smiled. "Our master's Owsla have been watching you and reporting news back to him which is relayed to us. It gives us great pleasure that you are all well and have aligned yourselves with a friendly warren."

Birch nodded. He should have figured the Black Rabbit would send his rabbits to watch over them. "Blackstone-rah is below ground. Why did you come here anyway? Were you not happy in the Shadow Land."

"Blackstone-rah gave Fiver and the three of us the option of living here and we figured he would be worried. Our master also told us to train a little seer that was born on the outskirts of Watership Down."

"You must mean Hitsuki. He was a prisoner of Thanatos before he escaped with his guards and there are two more escaped rabbits from Zorn. That's Thanatos's new warren."

"And the alliance?"

"They tried to kill Hitsuki and killed the other rabbits who escaped with him except for a young buck named Vine and a doe named Kori."

"Our master says little Hitsuki is the one to kill Thanatos. We will follow our master's orders and assist his fellow servant in achieving this goal."

Birch nodded and led them underground to Blackstone's burrow. "Blackstone-rah there are a couple of rabbits to see you."

Blackstone came out of his burrow and smiled. "Welcome Moneywort and Pumpkin to Moonfell! About time you arrived here! Where are Fiver and Moonblossom?"

"Fiver has training to do in Inle Warren and we aren't sure when he will be here. Moonblossom is still in Inle Warren to nurse my five kittens and when the kittens are strong enough they will be coming here as well. I am not sure about Fiver coming back though."

"We know nothing of Shingetsu's reasons for Fiver staying in Inle Warren but trust our master."

"Congratulations on the kittens Moneywort. I'm glad to have at least two seers here."

"We also came to help Hitsuki on Shingetsu's orders."

"Good. He's a powerful little seer and could use all the help he can get. You have some friends from Watership Down who have now become Moonfell rabbits. Birch will show you where they are."

Moneywort and Pumpkin nodded to Blackstone and followed Birch back into the run and to where Pipkin, Vine, Kori, Sunset, Zeus and Burdock were. They were looking forward to seeing some familiar faces even if those rabbits hadn't been part of their old warrens.


	17. Return to the Alliance

**Return to the Alliance**

Greystorm shifted on his paws as he dodged Shingetsu's fireball. They had been at this for the past week. Shingetsu was trying to get Greystorm's speed and powers back under control so he could face the mother and father. "Good Greystorm. Remember your training and another month of this and you should be back to your former self."

"Thank you Shingetsu-rah."

"Not a problem Greystorm. How did it feel to be back in your old warren?"

"I was surprised I could remember where I was born and grew up."

Shingetsu chuckled at that. "You have the option of returning there you know."

"What?"

"Exactly what I just said Greystorm. When you defeat the mother and father you have two options. Return to Bright Star and bring the warren back to life with your mate or stay in Ether and rule there. In addition to that you'll also be granted immortality along with your mate. Now you need to go back to the alliance Greystorm and inform them that Thanatos is still alive. See if they will join Dusk Moon. Dusk Moon is the second alliance between the warrens of Moonfell and Night Dusk. Moneywort, Pumpkin and some other rabbits from Watership Down are now living at Moonfell. If they don't then Dusk Moon will be on their own."

"Do I tell them my real name?"

"No. Trust me when I say you do not want to do that."

Greystorm nodded. "Congrats on your five kittens master. I bet you and Kosetsu are proud."

"We are and thank you Greystorm."

Greystorm went and collected Ochiba before they left for Watership Down. "Been a while since I've been back here," Greystorm said to Ochiba as they sat at the bottom of the hill. They climbed the hill and were surrounded by rabbits that Greystorm didn't know.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to speak to the chiefs of the alliance," Fiver said.

"What's your names?"

"Lightning and this is Ochiba," Greystorm said.

Ochiba watched the rabbits warily. "About what?"

"That is for your chiefs to know."

A rabbit went down to get Oakleaf-rah and brought him back above ground. "What are you doing here?"

"If you get the other three chiefs of the alliance then we'll tell you," Greystorm said.

"Kehaar!"

Kehaar flew down. Scree was perched in the beech tree overhead. "Fly to Vleflain, Efrafa, and Sunstone and get Campion, Groundsel and Lightstone and bring them here."

Kehaar and Scree took off, Kehaar making his way to Efrafa and Vleflain while Scree went to Sunstone. "What's wrong Kehaar?" Groundsel asked when he was summoned above ground by Stonecrop.

"Oakleaf wants bunnies come to Watership Down."

"Okay I'll be there shortly."

* * *

Kehaar turned south for Efrafa and passed the message onto Campion who set off at once. Meanwhile Scree had reached Sunstone and passed the message onto Lightstone who also set off for Watership Down. Kehaar and Scree went back home to Watership Down and watched the two bunnies for the three days it took the other chiefs to arrive at Watership Down. Campion, Groundsel, Lightstone, Oakleaf, Fiver and Ochiba went down to the Honeycomb.

"What do you have to tell us?"

"First that you were fools for getting rid of Hitsuki. You were also fools for getting rid of your seers. They were a gift from the Black Rabbit. All seers are descended from the Black Rabbit for he is also a seer in addition to being the chief of Inle Warren and the one who takes your souls away to the Shadow Land when you die.

"Secondly Hazel realizes he made a mistake by banishing his brother and the other seers from the alliance. It was a trick of Frith to make the warrens suffer and you fools bought it. He realized this just before he died at the battle of Brimstone. While Blizzard is dead his son, Thanatos, lives and is planning on killing you all. He is more powerful than before. You must align yourselves with the alliance called Dusk Moon in order to stand a chance of defeating him."

"How can Thanatos be alive?" Groundsel asked. "Fiver killed him."

"He didn't die. Apparently Frith kept him alive."

"Nonsense. He died and you're just trying to scare us. Get out before we kill you."

"The Black Rabbit figured you'd say that. Pity that now you won't get any help. All well you have sealed your own fate."

* * *

A yellow flame consumed Fiver and Ochiba and when the rabbits opened their eyes they saw the two strangers were gone. "Those rabbits are stupid master," Ochiba said when they had appeared near Moonfell.

"Indeed. Apparently they've forgotten how the seers saved them before with Blizzard."

They walked to Moonfell. Zen and Fern were on sentry duty at the north point of the warren and appeared in front of them. "Hello rabbits of Moonfell. We mean you no harm. Take us to Blackstone please," Fiver said.

Zen and Fern looked at each other but did as the rabbits asked. The four rabbits were silent as they made their way to the warren and stopped outside Blackstone's burrow. "Blackstone-rah there's a couple of strange rabbits here," Zen called.

Blackstone came out and stared in surprise. "FIVER!"


	18. Night Warning

**Reunion**

"Fiver is that really you?" Blackstone asked.

"It is Blackstone. This is my servant Ochiba."

"Welcome to Moonfell Ochiba," Blackstone said.

Ochiba just nodded keeping an eye on his master. "I thought you should know Shingetsu sent me to Watership Down to inform them of Thanatos being alive and request to join Dusk Moon."

"How did it go?"

"They've sealed their own fates."

"Then they will be on their own and we will fight Thanatos together. My decision is final. They will get no help from Moonfell. Now I figure you must be tired. Pecan will show you to a burrow and then later you can go see the rabbits that came here from Watership Down."

"Thank you Blackstone-rah. How many are here?"

"Pipkin, Sunset, Burdock, Kori, Vine, and Zeus. Only six rabbits from Watership Down."

"I see. Nobody else decided to come?"

"Blackavar, Mist, and their remaining kittens as well as some of Kori's friends died at the paws of Thanatos's rabbits after they took the seer Hitsuki and ran from Watership Down."

"Hitsuki is the rabbit Shingetsu told me would kill Thanatos. Ochiba! We're leaving."

"Yes master."

"Wait! Pipkin misses you Fiver."

Fiver paused in thought. "Very well. I'll stay a few days but after that I'm leaving."

* * *

Pecan was called and led the two rabbits to a burrow near the Watership rabbits that had gotten burrows together so they could stay in contact with each other easily. They had all gotten used to being in Moonfell and now being part of this warren. Pipkin had realized here that he had no place in the Owsla due to being a runt and was content with his lot in life.

Fiver went to Pipkin's burrow and stamped his foot to get the sleeping rabbits attention. "FIVER!" Pipkin shouted running to his old friend and tackling him to the ground.

"Hello Pipkin. You look well."

"I'm so glad you're back! I missed having you around to talk to."

Fiver smiled at his old friend. "Who are these rabbits with you?"

"Sunset, Zeus and Burdock," Pipkin said as each rabbit nodded to Fiver. "We left Watership Down shortly after Oakleaf became chief."

"Why?"

"One of the rabbits said I was useless to the warren and I didn't deserve to be in the Owsla."

The smile on Fiver's face dropped at that. "That's stupid. It isn't your fault you were born the runt of your litter. You're better than those fools Pipkin."

"Thanks! Where have you been?"

"In the Shadow Land. Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion say hello. Bigwig also expects you to remember your training from when he was Captain of Owsla or he'll cuff your ears off when you get to the Shadow Land."

Pipkin laughed. "That's Bigwig for you. Strict and no fun."

"Well I must be getting to sleep Pipkin. I'm exhausted. Oh and this is Ochiba," he said pointing at his servant.

"Hello Ochiba."

At a quick look to Fiver who gave a nod Ochiba nodded to Pipkin. "Hello Pipkin."

* * *

Fiver and Ochiba fell asleep and woke several hours later. The warren was silent. Fiver guessed it was nightfall and the majority of rabbits were sleeping.

_Master._

_What is it Greystorm?_

_The alliance refuses to believe that Thanatos is alive and refuses to form an alliance with Dusk Moon. They have sealed their own fates. Blackstone says they will not help the alliance._

_I figured they would refuse but it was worth a shot. Have you made a decision?_

_Yes master. I will return to Bright Star with my true mate and bring that warren back to life and close Ether upon defeating the mother and father. Master?_

_Yes?_

_Is it possible to bring back Farthen Moor as well?_

_Haven't thought of that but I suppose it would be possible. Why do you ask?_

_I was wondering if that warren could be brought back to life as well and together they form an alliance with Dusk Moon so that we will be protected from the alliance._

_An interesting suggestion Greystorm. I will think on it and see but will give you no decision until the current dangers have been eradicated._

_Thank you master._

_Do you plan on coming back to Inle Warren after having your little reunion with the Moonfell Watershipers?_

_Yes. That is the best place for me right now until I can kill the mother and father and rescue Coldstar._

_Very well. I'll leave you to sleep. I have kittens that demand my attention. Who would have thought raising kittens would be hard work?_

Fiver laughed at his master's predicament. "I suppose I'll also face that problem when Coldstar is reunited with me." Fiver got up and left Ochiba in his burrow and went above ground to silflay. He noticed an Owsla patrolling the warren and quickly turned his eyes yellow which allowed him to see in the dark while also activating his moonbeam.

* * *

Reaching out with his mind he caught the stranger's mind and twisted the link causing a scream in his head. _What are you doing here child of Zorn?_

_Please you must help me!_

_Why? _

_Please let us into your warren._

_I am not the chief of Moonfell child. These rabbits are likely to kill you on sight._

_Please! We don't want to be a part of Thanatos anymore! _

_You have no wish to fight for Thanatos? Are there others with you?_

_Twenty of us comprising of bucks, some does and a few kittens. Please you must help us seer!_

_How do you know I'm a seer?_

_Please Greystorm the Black Rabbit told us to come here and that you would help us! _

_What do you have to offer me that will cause me to help you?_

_Thanatos's heir! We escaped with his kitten who has been beaten by Thanatos for not turning evil like him!_

_Where are you?_

_Forest. Please! We also have a warning for the rabbits of this warren._

_What is it?_

_Thanatos-rah plans on attacking tomorrow! _


	19. Haven

**Haven**

_What do you mean he is attacking tomorrow?_

_Thanatos-rah is going to slaughter the alliance!_

_Well that isn't our problem. I offered them the help of Dusk Moon but they refused. No rabbit will help them. As for the rest of you my old warren needs to come back to life. I'll take you there myself and with me you'll all be safe._

_Thank you!_

Greystorm slipped past the sentries easily, went into the forest and stood in front of the crowd of rabbits. "I'm amazed the Owsla and sentries of Moonfell didn't catch you out here. They're wary of strange rabbits entering their warren and borders."

Greystorm ordered the rabbits into a group with the kittens surrounded by the does and bucks and then they disappeared from Moonfell. "My warren is far from the alliance and far from Zorn so you have no reason to worry about being attacked," Greystorm said to the rabbit beside him. "So how did you meet my master and discover my true name?"

"Shingetsu saw us escaping Zorn and told us to go to Moonfell where his most powerful servant, a rabbit named Greystorm, would help us get to safety in a new warren far from Thanatos's clutches. So we followed a strange light and came here."

Greystorm nodded and they continued on towards Bright Star. After a month they made it to Greystorm's home. "I'm the chief of Bright Star. I was born here long ago and from a long line of warrior seers. My powers and memories were locked until I came here a few weeks ago. I have to rescue my mate from a place in the Shadow Lands but will return once that is finished. You'll be protected here."

"Thank you Greystorm-rah," the rabbits chorused.

Shingetsu was waiting for Greystorm outside. "I see your rabbits made it here safely."

"Master I'm surprised they would readily accept me as their chief."

"They should considering how you saved them from being killed by the rabbits of Dusk Moon. As to your request earlier about bringing Farthen Moor back to life I can grant that."

"Thank you Shingetsu. How are the kittens taken from Thanatos?"

"They are doing well and getting stronger by the day. Soon Moonblossom and her kittens will be able to join Moneywort and Pumpkin at Moonfell."

* * *

Greystorm went back to Moonfell and informed Blackstone-rah that Thanatos was going to be attacking the alliance. Blackstone said nothing about that and sent a messenger to Nightdusk. After all we tried offering our help but they refuse it so it's their own graves that they are digging.

"Moneywort!"

"Fiver! What's up?"

"Shingetsu says that Moonblossom and the kittens will be able to come to Moonfell soon."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes it is. I'm leaving now with Ochiba. I have my own battle to take on."

Moneywort nodded and wished Fiver good luck. As Fiver made his way back to the Shadow Land he stopped by Watership Down. Every buck from the alliance was on the hill watching as Thanatos arrived with his enslaved rabbits. Screams of horror rent the sky as the battle began.

* * *

_AN: Two more chapters after this and then the book is done. I won't be continuing after this book is complete._


	20. Ether

**Ether**

Greystorm left Ochiba in his burrow and walked into Ether. Taiyo and Inazuma looked at Greystorm as he approached them. "Hello Greystorm," Inazuma said looking at him. Taiyo just looked at the intruding buck in silence. For an instant Greystorm thought he saw a flash of sadness in Taiyo's eyes but then shook his head.

"I didn't come here for pleasure," Greystorm said activating the elemental twist that swirled around his body.

"You come to kill us don't you?" Taiyo asked with sadness in his voice. "Of course it is the only way after what we have done."

"Be quiet Taiyo!'

"Inazuma the child needs to know the truth even though he seems determined to kill us anyway."

"Greystorm you know that from us all rabbits are created and that Frith changed our children after the idiot El-ahrairah nearly got them all killed so they would better be protected against elil," Taiyo began looking at Fiver. "Though I suppose that was our fault for our children breeding so quickly but El-ahrairah should have kept his mates in check. If that had been done then elil wouldn't have been created but then the earth would be barren with the voracious appetites of rabbits."

"Taiyo be quiet!" Inazuma hissed. With a quick lash of his own power Taiyo sent Inazuma into the wall and the chains shot up from the ground wrapping themselves around Inazuma. "Let me out!" Inazuma shouted. Suddenly the shadow rabbits from Farthen Moor appeared and rushed to their mistress's aid but were blocked by a line of fire rabbits.

"Our respective servants," Taiyo explained to Greystorm noticing the look on his face. "I know why you are here. To get back Coldstar and to kill us. Ember," he called and one of the rabbits turned and bowed. "Please release Coldstar and bring her back here. Release the others as well."

"Others?"

"If you agree not to outright kill me though you can kill Inazuma for all I care I'll explain why you were awakened. As you know you come from Bright Star which was a warren of warrior seers. In fact your entire family from your father and before him were warriors and your mother's line were seers. You inherited the warrior from your father naturally for the rabbits of Bright Star were warriors. Well he fell in love with your mother who was a seer and they had you and three other kittens. Your sister and yourself were the only ones to survive whereas your brothers did not.

"Inazuma there insisted on taking your mate and bringing her to Ether knowing it would drive you to go kill yourself. I've tried to be the voice of reason all these centuries but when you're the only two rabbits in a land with no children and nothing to do as the centuries fly by you begin to go a bit insane. Somehow Inazuma left Ether and the Shadow Land fifty years ago, that's how long we have waited for you to be reborn you see, and met Frith. Frith told her that she could have any rabbit of any line that displeased her so she sent her shadow rabbits to destroy Bright Star and Farthen Moor. We were already planning on punishing Farthen Moor anyway because like her servants said that warren had been created with the knowledge that they would worship us and they didn't."

"Why would you want rabbits to worship you?"

"Protection. They worship us and we protect them from elil. However over the years they forgot how their warren was made and forgot the pact they struck with us so they had to be punished. Frith you see didn't like your warren. Do you know why?"

"No father," Greystorm said surprising himself and Taiyo smiled a sad smile.

"Though I am the father of our race I don't deserve to be called that after what I have been forced to do. It was my intention to never wake you but Frith… well I'm sure you know Frith is when he is angry."

"Why did you restrain my master?"

"He pissed me off to be honest. Shingetsu doesn't understand why you were awakened even though we tried explaining it to him. You were awakened to kill us and rescue your mate from here. In fact I suggest you kill Inazuma before she tries something else to harm you."

"How?"

_Your powers Greystorm. If you combine them all into one which you have the power to do as Shingetsu's most powerful servant you can easily kill her and the shadow rabbits at the same time. But it will be exhausting and if you intend to kill me you'll need to rest. _

Greystorm concentrated all his energy and power into the center of his paws and it erupted from his body straight towards the chained mother and the shadow rabbits. The shadow rabbits screamed in pain as the ball hit them and Inazuma looked on in fear as it hit her causing her body to burst into flames leaving nothing but ashes on the ground. Greystorm then collapsed on the ground as his energy left his body.

* * *

A week later he woke. Taiyo was watching him and the fire rabbits were carefully tending to Greystorm. "You're awake. Good. Ember has brought your mate to you. She's sleeping right now though under the holly tree."

Greystorm looked up and he could see other rabbits, live rabbits running around. They appeared happy now that Inazuma was dead. "Ember and Blaze escort Greystorm to his mate," Taiyo said. The two flame rabbits who had been called nodded and helped Greystorm to his feet. Greystorm flinched as they pressed their bodies against him.

"We won't harm you," Ember said. "You haven't killed our master yet."

"How did you get like this?"

"We were created just as Inazuma's shadow rabbits were created. Taiyo created us and the shadow rabbits were forged in some dark ritual by Inazuma. We suspect that is why they were so willing to follow their master," Ember said.

"The fire servants have never been on friendly terms with the shadow servants since Inazuma tried killing Taiyo three hundred years ago," Blaze said.

"You're three hundred years old?"

"Yes. You see our lives are tied to our master. If he dies we die. We have been protecting our master from Inazuma ever since we were created. It was not Taiyo's intention for Shingetsu to be hurt. Unfortunately he could do nothing to stop Inazuma as his powers were bound."

"Bound by who?"

"Frith," the two fire servants answered.

"What of the rabbits I saw? The living ones?"

"Inazuma's work. Frith's orders."

"Take the star from the warrior. Take the living from the dead. Throw them in darkness and bind their souls. The one of light and born of stars shall set them free when he comes to the land of dreams," Blaze said.

"Why was Taiyo bound?"

"Taiyo is loyal to Lady Kuu. He has always loved the night. Whereas Inazuma was a manipulative rabbit who was loyal to Frith."

"We follow our master and thus are loyal to Lady Kuu. She doesn't try to control us like Frith and takes pity on us being here."

"Then why don't you escape?"

"We can't. Our master is stuck here and we won't leave our master even if we could escape."

"Taiyo may seem cruel but if you stay here you'll see he's kind to his friends and servants."

"I have a warren I want to go back to. Is there any way I can… get you all out of here?"

"We don't know and I don't think Taiyo knows either."

"Perhaps if you return to the living world you can ask Lady Kuu."

"Perhaps you can free our master and us from this internal bond."

They fell silent as they reached the single holly tree. "Your mate lies in front of you Greystorm. We'll wait here while you have your little reunion," Ember said smiling sadly.

"Thank you both. And tell Taiyo thank you as well and that I will do everything in my power to help him and his servants escape here."

The two fire servants looked shocked but bowed respectfully to Greystorm as he went over to his mate. Their ears drooped at the sight and they watched as their bodies slowly began to weaken. The warrior seer had spared their master and themselves from death but would he be able to save them from Ether before they vanished forever?


	21. Chaos

**Chaos**

Greystorm and Coldstar sat beneath the holly tree as they looked at each other. "Forgive me Coldstar for not remembering you. It was only after returning to Bright Star and Farthen Moor when I got my memories back and then talking to Shingetsu that I discovered that the mate I had as 'Fiver' wasn't my true mate. I knew nothing of you because I hadn't gained my memories back and wasn't a true seer for most of my life on Earth."

"I don't blame you Greystorm. It isn't your fault that Inazuma blocked your memories and stole me from our warren. Will we be going back there?"

"Yes. In fact I already have some rabbits that I just need to get Hitsuki to free for me. I totally forgot about Thanatos's control over them when I decided to get them away."

Ember spoke up at this. "Master Greystorm you can also remove the collars and bracelets of enslavement from those rabbits."

"I thought that was only Hitsuki?"

"It was," Blaze said. "But you have spared us and our master from death therefore that power is also yours."

"However there is a catch. Whereas Hitsuki removes the collars and bracelets and the rabbits retain their markings and powers from Thanatos's transformation of them if you remove the collars and bracelets then they will lose their powers and revert back to whatever color they were before being captured by Thanatos."

"Speak to them and see what they want. If they choose to keep their powers then Hitsuki must free them."

"Tell me can I take Coldstar from here?"

"Yes however it would be wise to take her after Thanatos is dead so she isn't put in danger."

"Has the battle started yet?"

"It has. The screams of those fools are tearing the Shadow Lands. We can hear them in Ether."

"How?"

"If you will follow us Greystorm then we will show you."

* * *

Ember and Blaze began leading the warrior seer and his mate back to Taiyo when they suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. Greystorm and Coldstar stared in horror as they noticed that they suddenly weren't as bright as they were after the death of Inazuma. "What's wrong?!"

"Frith is angry and is determined to kill us," Ember gasped out between screams of pain. They watched as Ember and Blaze's coats slowly lost a bit more brightness.

"How is this possible?! I thought Frith couldn't come here?"

"He can't. Neither can Lady Kuu. But at the same Lady Kuu can do nothing to save us or father," Blaze said.

"Even though Frith and Kuu can't enter Frith can send out his light warriors to harm us which is what he is doing. Greystorm you were not supposed to be awakened or get your memories and powers back. You weren't supposed to rescue Coldstar," Ember said.

Coldstar let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. A slash appeared across her right hind leg. "Coldstar!"

Greystorm turned and stared in shock as the barrier between Ether and Inle Warren opened and the screams of Shingetsu's servants was heard. Nuzzling his mate he ran back up to Taiyo and stopped as the fire servants and living rabbits lay on the ground as slashes appeared across their bodies. Looking for the first time he saw light rabbits attacking the fire rabbits and twenty of them surrounded Taiyo and forced him to the ground. "Father!" Greystorm shouted and the light rabbits turned to them blood dripping from their claws. _How did I not see them enter Ether!_

"Warrior seer you should not have awoken. You should have stayed dead and not been reborn," a light rabbit spoke. "You killed Lord Frith's mate."

"Mate?!"

* * *

Taiyo screamed and they moved aside so Greystorm could see his father chained to the ground with cuts of varying degrees glistening his fur. The shine in his fur was slowly leaving him and blood dripped around him. "Leave him!"

"You can't stop us! Our master demands the deaths of the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren and we will do as we're told."

_MASTER!_

_Take the star from the warrior. Take the living from the dead. Throw them in darkness and bind their souls. The one of light and born of stars shall set them free when he comes to the land of dreams._

_Father what does that mean?_

_Most of it has already been fulfilled by Frith. The land of dreams is where Lady Kuu lives and her rabbits of darkness and moonlight survive. You must go to the land of dreams in order to free the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren. Frith is destroying both places. If you don't stop him we will all die. I, my fire servants, these living rabbits in Ether and the rabbits of Inle Warren Greystorm. You must also return to the earth and find Hitsuki to free your warren from Thanatos attacking it before anything else. Take Moonblossom and her kittens back to Moneywort in Moonfell. Go!_

Greystorm threw the darkness in him towards the light rabbits who screamed in pain. "You can't kill us Greystorm," they sneered. "We're protected by Lord Frith! We are the sons and daughters of Inazuma and Frith!"

* * *

Greystorm turned and hurried through Ether and into Inle Warren. He searched with his mind to Moonblossom and connected. _Moonblossom! It's Fiver! We need to get out of here now!_

_Fiver what's going on?!_

_I can't explain but we must get you out of here along with the kittens. Where are you?!_

_In my burrow!_

_Stay there! Ochiba! _

_Master?_

_Get to Moonblossom and take them to Moneywort in Moonfell! _

_Yes master but what about you?_

_DO AS I SAY OCHIBA!_

* * *

Ochiba jerked as he heard the fear in his master's voice and broke the mind contact before he sprinted through the warren to Moonblossom. "Moonblossom my master says you're to come with me."

He ushered the kittens to their feet and took them back to Moonfell. Moneywort looked up and ran to his mate and kittens. "What's wrong Moonblossom?!"

"Something is happening in Shingetsu's warren! Fiver ordered this rabbit to take me and the kittens here. They're being tortured Moneywort!"

"What in the name of Kuu can possibly torture dead rabbits?!"

Pumpkin and Shizun who had come to spend time with Moneywort and Pumpkin stared in horror at Ochiba's revelation. "Who is this?"

"My name is Ochiba. I am the servant of Fiver," Ochiba said.

"Where is Fiver?"

"I think still in the Shadow Land."

"What in the world is he doing there?!"

* * *

"Master!" Greystorm shouted as he ran into Shingetsu and Kosetsu's burrow. "Master get up! I can take you to Bright Star or Farthen Moor! Please master!" Greystorm shouted as his voice choked in fear and sobs wracked his throat.

"Greystorm you must return and get Hitsuki to Bright Star in order to save them. We cannot leave. Frith has bound us here. With my rabbits in pain my power is being drained."

"Father says he didn't mean to harm you. It was mother," Greystorm said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Taiyo has been bound to Ether. I wouldn't have thought Frith would do that."

"How…?"

"I'm the servant of Lady Kuu and the first seer Greystorm. Control your thoughts and emotions for Frith will use them against you! NOW GO!"

Greystorm nodded and disappeared from the Shadow Land and back to Earth. "HITSUKI!"

* * *

Hitsuki appeared in front of Greystorm. "Master warrior seer what is it you wish of me?"

"Come with me to my warren. We must give the rabbits I saved a choice."

"Yes master Greystorm," Hitsuki said. The two rabbits disappeared and Greystorm summoned his warren.

"Greystorm-rah! What is it?"

"This is Hitsuki."

"The seer that was kidnapped? We are sorry you had to be enslaved young one."

"No harm done," Hitsuki said to the rabbits in front of him.

"I can remove your collars and bracelets as can Hitsuki. If Hitsuki removes them you will retain your coloring and powers from Thanatos's transformation. However if I remove them then you will lose those powers and go back to being normal rabbits. It is your choice but decide quickly. Time is of the essence here!"

The rabbits quickly conversed. "The does want to go back to being normal but we bucks want our powers intact so we can better protect Bright Star and our chief," the lead buck said.

"Fine," Greystorm said. Together released the does and Hitsuki released the bucks from their enslavement. A snap of twigs sounded and twenty more rabbits shifted nervously before them. Hitsuki growled and snapped his power out at them. "What is it you want?!"

"Please Hitsuki free us! We escaped before all this trouble."

"Greystorm what should I do?"

Greystorm latched onto their minds and shifted through them looking for any signs of a trap or deceit. "They're pure rabbits who are just scared. Whether you free them is up to you Hitsuki-rah."

Hitsuki raised his paws and light shot from them and surrounded all the rabbits as the bracelets and collars disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Where should they go?"

"You can leave them here where they'll be safe though I can't figure out how the hell they got here so quickly. Hitsuki you know your destiny is to destroy Thanatos don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go to the alliance and kill him. Those rabbits don't deserve to be saved but at least end the evil that plagues us all."

"Of course Greystorm and what of you?"

"I have to free our master. Good luck Hitsuki," Greystorm called as he disappeared.

"Good luck Greystorm. Please free our master," Hitsuki said to the silence.

* * *

_AN: Okay I know how I said this would be the last chapter. Next chapter is "Land of Dreams" where Greystorm talks to Lady Kuu and then maybe the battle at the alliance in either the next chapter or I may just put it into another chapter. _


	22. Land of Dreams

**Land of Dreams**

Greystorm ran through the Shadow Land and into the Land of Dreams where the moon goddess lived with her servants. Unlike the Shadow Land where it was always freezing cold, the Land of Dreams was warm and always night for this was the realm of Kuu who was the mother of all night time creatures. Greystorm activated the moon beam in the center of his head and used it to guide him through the land to the temple of Lady Kuu where her servants worshipped her.

"Lady Kuu please may I talk to you?" Greystorm asked.

"What do you want with the moon goddess Greystorm?"

Greystorm looked up and saw a rabbit made of moonlight. "I come to save the father from Lord Frith as well as my master and the rabbits of the Shadow Land and Ether. Taiyo told me to go to the Land of Dreams and speak to the moon goddess in order to save the rabbits of the Shadow Land and Ether," Greystorm said.

"Lord Frith is the brother of Lady Kuu. He has been acting up for many centuries now. Very well follow me and I will take you to Kuu," the moonlight rabbit said.

Greystorm followed the rabbit through the land until they reached a stream. "This is the stream of sleep. Drink from this stream and you will fall asleep which will allow you to connect with our mistress. She will show you the way back to your body if you are worthy. If not then you will remain in sleep forever and your body will lie here in the Land of Dreams forever."

"What must I do to prove myself to the goddess?"

"You will find out when you meet her. I will stay here and guard your body though nobody will harm you here unless you harm or threaten our mistress."

Greystorm drank from the stream and immediately his eyes closed. He did not hear his body hit the ground as his soul was removed from his body and swept away to a garden of moon flowers and saw two stone pillars five feet from each other in front of him. In front of the stone pillars was a shadow rabbit.

"What is it you seek rabbit of the earth, moon and death?"

"I wish to speak to Lady Kuu in order to save the father, my master, my mate, and the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren," Greystorm replied.

"Do you see the stone pedestal on the hill to the east?"

Greystorm turned in the direction the rabbit had mentioned and then nodded. "Yes."

"Bring back the black onyx and the blue aquamarine gems and place them here on the ground. A door will open between the two stone pillars behind me. You will need to go through that passage in order to reach the mistress of the night and mother to the night creatures of the earth. But it will not be easy to retrieve the stones wise rabbit. You will face those who will stand in your way and you must overcome them through wit and power."

Greystorm bowed to the shadow rabbit and disappeared east towards the hill.

_Greystorm why do you disobey me? Keeping Coldstar from you was for your benefit. Surely you would not dishonor Vilthuril by mating with another even if she was in a past life. Would you really hurt the doe you stole from Efrafa?_

_You allow rabbits to be slaves! It isn't right for rabbits to live in fear and never be allowed to mate with who they wish. Campion, while a fool for siding with Hazel, Groundsel, and Lightstone and banning all seers on pain of death, is a good chief to his warren and much better than Lightstone before Harmony saved him. I had a good life with Vilthuril but I belong with my true mate and I will not allow you kill her! You also allowed the rabbits of the Shining Wire Warren to be controlled by two idiots!_

_Those rabbits were useless to me. But why do you concern yourself with other rabbits? Why concern yourself with someone who tortured your 'master'?_

_Taiyo told me that you and Inazuma used to be mates and that you bound him and his fire servants to Ether against their will. Inazuma and her servants deserved what they got for kidnapping innocent living rabbits and holding them hostage against their will as well as harming Shingetsu-rah._

* * *

A white wolf with silver eyes appeared and snarled a warning at Frith. "Leave the rabbit alone Frith! You do not belong in our land!"

_But I am not in your land. Only in the rabbit's minds. He needs to be punished._

"You have no rule here! Leave the poor rabbit alone!"

_And what are you going to do to stop me Snowdrift?_

"Land of dreams and sky of night come to my call. Creatures of the children and children of the moon hear my summons and aid me. Darkness living and darkness pure banish the sun from the land of night. Banish the sun from the land of dreams and protect the moon who has blessed you all," Snowdrift said.

From the blackness every child of the moon and creature of the night appeared beside and behind Snowdrift and stared with glittering eyes at Greystorm. "Our mother and protector hear our plea. Toss the sun god from the descendant of the new moon and caress him in the shadows of our homeland. Purify the one who seeks to help the fallen. Purify the one and give it power over shadow. Let the child of the new moon find safety within your domain."

Greystorm screamed in pain as Frith was tossed from his mind and was pushed out of the Land of Dreams. The creatures of the night slunk back into the shadows from where they came except for Snowdrift. "Rabbit of earth, moon and death what is your quest in our land?"

"I have to get the onyx and aquamarine stones and bring them back to the pillars that will lead me to the moon goddess," Greystorm said. "My mate, the father, my master, and the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren are in danger from Frith."

"I see. I am Snowdrift as you might recall from the sun god being inside you."

"How did he get inside me?"

"Frith probably entered you when you were passing through earth after saving your warren. It is nothing to be ashamed of. You had no idea that he would take possession of your body like he did. He knows he has no power within the Land of Dreams but still he tries to take possession of the children of the moon."

"Who are the 'children of the moon' that you speak of?"

"All seers are children of the moon as well as all creatures that thrive in the night such as owls, wolves, badgers, the cat family, and many others. You are lucky that I spotted you when I did or else you would still be in danger of Frith."

"What do you mean noble wolf?"

Snowdrift laughed. "My brother, I am not noble. My kind feast on your kind on earth but here in the Land of Dreams you will have no enemies for you are our brother. As to what I spoke before about Frith it is this. If I had not spotted you he would have crushed your spirit and driven you insane. Frith has no power in the Land of Dreams but in a child of the moon who enters our land he can take possession of that poor creature and destroy them. You are fortunate indeed to be saved by me. I cannot help you on your quest any longer Greystorm but come to me once it is complete and I will give you a gift. Now go for I believe your time is short if you want to save those who you have found friendship in."

* * *

Greystorm was about to thank Snowdrift when she vanished. He began running towards the hill where he could faintly see the stone pedestal that held the aquamarine and the onyx stones. He was terrified for his mate, his master and the rabbits of Inle Warren and Ether. _I have to hurry. They may not have much time left. Hold on!_

Greystorm suddenly halted as a voice spoke from the blackness around him and a panther stepped in front of him. "Hello child of the moon. To get to the stones you must answer a riddle."

"I am ready dark one."

"What runs all day, but never walks. Often murmurs, never talks. Has a bed, but never sleeps. Has a mouth, but never eats?"

"A river!"

"Correct. You may pass brother of the moon and night."

* * *

Greystorm continued running and finally reached the foot of the hill. A tiger appeared before Greystorm. "To get up the hill and fetch the stones you must fight me."

"How do I do that when I am smaller than you?"

"It will be a fair fight."

The tiger shrank until he was the same size as Greystorm. "Now we can fight."

Greystorm knew that his teeth and claws would be no match for the tiger even if it now was the same size as him. He studied the tiger thinking. He didn't think using his powers would be a good idea as that would put the tiger at an unfair advantage so he would have to rely on his cunning and speed as a rabbit and his strength as a warrior seer in order to defeat the tiger.

The tiger sprang at Greystorm who quickly bolted to the left narrowly missing being clawed by the tiger. Dancing swiftly out of the tiger's swipe of a paw Greystorm knocked the tiger off his feet and then kicked dirt into the tiger's eyes before swiping at the tiger's face drawing three bloody scratches down the tiger's muzzle. The tiger roared in pain and staggered trying to get the dirt out of its eyes. Greystorm again ran at the tiger and knocked it once more into the dirt while using the shadows as cover so he could attack without being seen or heard.

When Greystorm kicked the tiger in the head with his back feet and it fell to the ground he used his strength as a warrior rabbit to hold the tiger down and bit into the tiger's front left leg. "You fight well child of the moon. You may pass freely to get the stones and take them back to the passage that leads to the moon goddess," the tiger said once Greystorm had let go and allowed the tiger to get up.

* * *

Greystorm ran up the hill and arrived panting and winded from the fight and the running he had done since he had left the Shadow Land for the Land of Dreams. Walking forward he gripped the onyx in his teeth and picked up the aquamarine before making his way back to the shadow rabbit and the stone pillars. It was slow going as he knew that if he stumbled he would easily lose the stones and would not be able to save his master, his mate, the father or the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren. Finally after an hour he returned.

"I see you have passed the trials and bear the stones. Place the aquamarine on the right pillar and the onyx on the left. The door will then reveal itself and you can enter. Follow the passage until you come to a small pool with a hole in the roof of the passage and there you will find the moon goddess."

Greystorm did as instructed. The two pillars lit up and a door appeared from the shadows between the two pillars. He used the shadows to pull on the handle and stepped into the passage where torches sprang to life. Greystorm walked silently down the passage and stopped at the pool of silver water before him.

"Lady Kuu I ask for your help," Greystorm said bowing.

"Greystorm what it is you want?"

"Lady Kuu I beg your forgiveness for coming here without permission but Taiyo, my mate, Shingetsu and the rabbits of Inle Warren and Ether are in trouble. Frith has sent his light servants to kill Taiyo and is determined to kill the rabbits of Ether and Inle Warren. Taiyo and his servants told me to come to the Land of Dreams to stop Frith from destroying them."

"You cannot kill a god or goddess Greystorm. However you can weaken him considerably and by doing that you will save those you care for and have made friends with."

"What do I do?"

"You must travel to Frith's domain on the edge of the mortal plane to the west. Then chant the following words three times: _**Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate. Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world. Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall**_."

"Thank you Lady Kuu. May I come back here?"

"You may. In fact when you die you will come to the Land of Dreams instead of going to the Shadow Land. All children of the moon live in the Shadow Land while the children of the sun live in the Shadow Land when they die."

"Shingetsu offered me to live in Ether if I wanted it but I don't think I could bear living in a place where Taiyo and his servants were forcefully bound by Frith."

"Shingetsu is a good rabbit and is kind to offer you that opportunity. However you are right that it has seen too much sadness and forced enslavement so it would be best for all if it were closed. I will see you again Greystorm when you choose to return."

* * *

Greystorm found himself back outside the door that led to Kuu. As he watched the door melted back into the shadows and the stones fell to the ground. The shadow rabbit picked them up. Snowdrift had returned. "You passed the tests and spoke the moon goddess rabbit. As I promised here is a gift for you," Snowdrift said holding out a necklace with the moon on it. "Wear this and it will protect you from Frith and your descendants will be born with this mark on their chests. It will protect them from Frith's manipulations and deceit."

"Thank you Snowdrift."

"To get you where you want to go in order to save those you care for I will send you to Frith's domain. Good luck Greystorm, chief of Bright Star."

There was a flash of light and Greystorm found himself on the edge of the western part of the world. He saw Frith sitting in the sky before him. Soon Kuu would awaken from her sleep and Frith was already beginning to sink for his sleep.

"What is it you want Greystorm? Do you wish to pledge your allegiance to me?"

"I have no such intentions of following you or allowing my descendants to follow you."

"What are you going to do about it? I can crush you right here. You are in my domain rabbit and I can easily break you and then reshape you to fit my purpose."

"Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate. Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world. Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall. Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate. Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world. Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall. Sun of light, fire and hate shall meet its end at the eastern gate. Moon of hope, night and love shall rule the sky if thy fails to stop the destruction of the world. Stars of sun and stars of moon guard the sun in death entomb and elements of seven all shall destroy the one who would see us fall." There was a crack of lightning and the sky darkened as the stars appeared at the words Greystorm chanted. Frith screamed as a cage infused with the seven elements surrounded him.

"We have heard your call rabbit of the moon and we will answer our mistress of the night. Do not fear for he will never be able to harm any rabbit ever again."

"Thank you stars," Greystorm said.

* * *

Greystorm disappeared back to the Shadow Land and ran to Inle Warren and to his master's burrow. "Shingetsu!"

"Greystorm thank you for saving me, Kosetsu and our warren. We would be dead if you hadn't defeated Frith."

"I didn't kill him master."

"Shingetsu you can't kill a sun god. How many times must you hear those words?" Shingetsu chuckled at his servant's lowered head. "Thank you again Greystorm. Go to Ether and get your mate. You are free to return to Bright Star for your duty is done."

"Master will I still keep my powers?"

"Yes of course and you will be able to freely pass into the Shadow Land at will like all my servants and children. If you want to close Ether do so once Taiyo and the others are safely in the Shadow Land. For now I need to check on my warren. I hope to see you again in the future."

Shingetsu wandered through Inle Warren and passed into Ether. He ran to where his mate, Ember and Blaze had fallen and was relieved to see their coats healthy once more and eating the grass that grew in Ether. "We are free! Thank you Greystorm!" Ember shouted.

"Thank you indeed Greystorm," Taiyo said coming with his fire servants and the remaining living rabbits that had been enslaved. "You freed us of our enslavement before we vanished from Ether."

"Taiyo what happened to the light rabbits?"

"They were destroyed. Of course there will be other light servants of Frith's but the ones he sent here are all dead. Now I understand that Shingetsu has offered you Ether?"

"Yes he has but I have no wish to remain here. I want to close it up so nobody else can be enslaved here and return to Bright Star to rule my warren."

"Very well. Then we will go into Farthen Moor and bring that warren back from the death."

The rabbits followed Taiyo, father of all rabbits, out of Ether and Greystorm sealed the barrier between Inle Warren and Ether so that no rabbit would be able to enter it again except a rabbit of his blood. Then the rabbits returned to the mortal plane. "I hope that we have a good alliance with Bright Star Greystorm-rah. For now I will take my leave along with my rabbits."

"Taiyo who will be the chief of Farthen Moor?"

Taiyo looked at the rabbits around him. Ember shouted "Taiyo-rah!" and the cry was taken up by the others who had been trapped in Ether. "Well it appears I will," Taiyo said laughing. "When my warren is settled I will have to request a meeting with Blackstone, yourself and Kaolin to set up an alliance. Or perhaps just our two warrens will set up an alliance. Now it is up to Hitsuki to do his duty and kill Thanatos." With that Taiyo led his fire servants and the other rabbits from Ether to Farthen Moor. Coldstar and Greystorm watched them go. "Taiyo is a good leader. He'll make a good chief."

"Though I have only known him for a short time I believe you are right Coldstar. Now let's go into our burrow and rest before I take up the duties of being a chief."

* * *

As Greystorm and Coldstar went underground the screams at Watership Down were just beginning while Thanatos looked on in glee. But without warning two strange warnings emerged from the sudden darkness and fell into the foray of battle. Moonfell and Night Dusk had decided to slay Thanatos and his evil rabbits in order to stop the bloodshed that would continue if he wasn't stopped. They did nothing however to save the rabbits of the former alliance for they were furious that they could be so stupid and blind as to cast out all seers.

"They do not realize what a gift seers are to them. The old ones of Watership Down have long died except for Pipkin here," Shizun said to Hitsuki. Pipkin had begun his own warren and become chief of River Stone which lay five days journey from Moonfell. Pipkin had taken Sunset, Burdock, Zeus, and Pumpkin with him along with some rabbits from both Moonfell and Night Dusk to begin his own warren. Hitsuki too had started a warren with the rabbits he had freed which lay a week travel from Night Dusk to the south west. Hitsuki had named his warren Cinder Ice.

"Help us!" Oakleaf shouted to the four warrens.

"We did not come to help you or the alliance. You would kill my brothers and sisters easily if they were born into your alliance. By doing so you have angered the moon goddess and angered the Black Rabbit for the Black Rabbit is our master and father and we seers are just a few of the children of the moon. We fight Thanatos to save ourselves because he will continue bringing death and bloodshed to rabbits everywhere if he isn't killed. You deserve your fate and will find no help from River Stone, Cinder Ice, Night Dusk or Moonfell," Hitsuki said to Oakleaf.

The rabbits continued slaughtering the rabbits of Zorn, sparing only those that Hitsuki and Moneywort said were still pure despite being enslaved. The others died along with many rabbits of the former alliance which satisfied the outcasts. Their souls would keep Shingetsu alive and already Shingetsu's Owsla was coming in droves to take the souls back to the Shadow Land.

"Thanatos we meet again," Hitsuki said as he approached the twisted buck.

Thanatos raised a paw and shot out a jet of lightning at Hitsuki who blocked it with a wall of ice and then threw the ball of ice at Thanatos which froze his paws to the ground. Summoning an ice ball filled with shadow and lightning he threw it at Thanatos which exploded in Thanatos's face and covered him as he screamed in pain. Hitsuki noticed some of the evil rabbits coming to their master's aid and slammed his paws onto the ground causing the evil rabbits to fall through the hole he had made. Then he slammed his paws down again and caused the branches of the beech tree that marked the honeycomb of Watership Down to reach down and strangle the rabbits that had fallen into the warren. Thanatos continued to scream as he realized he was unable to move. The ice shadow lightning ball slipped into his body and roasted the rabbit from the inside. Hitsuki listened to the evil rabbit's screams for a bit before slamming his front paws together and Thanatos's body exploded.

Silence fell on the down as the survivors of the alliance looked at the rabbits of River Stone, Cinder Ice, Night Dusk and Moonfell. Blackstone, Kaolin, Pipkin and Hitsuki stepped forward. "Know this rabbits of the alliance. The Black Rabbit will no longer bless you with seers who can help you since you turned on the ones you had. Your chance to redeem yourselves has long passed. Come anywhere near our warrens and you will die. There will be no mercy shown on you for you would show no mercy upon us if we came to your warrens."

The four warrens formed up and the four chiefs led their rabbits away from the destruction and the battle. For now the rabbits of the warrens were safe but only time would tell if they ever came to blows again. Everyone was just glad that Thanatos was gone and Frith was caged and would never be able to harm another rabbit again. In Inle Warren Shingetsu received reports from his Owsla and smiled. Greystorm and Hitsuki had done well and he was proud. Bigwig, Silver, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackavar, and the others of the old Watership Down smiled at Pipkin being the chief of his own warren and Greystorm learning of his past and ruling the warren he had been born in before his reincarnation into Fiver.

"Who would have guessed that Pipkin would be a chief Hazel?" Bigwig asked.

"He'll make a good chief Bigwig. Of that I am certain," Hazel replied to his friend and former Captain of Owsla. "May the moon shine bright and bless the new warrens and may the darkness prevail over the day."


End file.
